The xiaolin tramp
by boatsandhoes
Summary: Kimiko is visiting her papa for Christmas, when a chain of events see's Kimiko meet with a tramp who Befriends Kimiko. when she returns to the temple it leaves both teens devastated. Romance-adventure kimxoc raixkim. First chapter revised! COMPLETE
1. Encounter's

**I do not own Xiaolin showdown or anything related to it. (Thanks Yemi Hikari)**

**But I do own my OC!**

**So yep, ive just posted chapter 24 and I just looked back and realised a few mistakes that need correcting. If someone who hasn't read this before is reading this Here is a more in depth look into what you're gonna be reading soon.**

**This fic is generally a romance, adventure fic with a ever changing story. It has both Rai-Kim and Kim-oc romances. **

**Enjoy!**

Kimiko Tohomiko ran through the narrow alleys of Tokyo city. It was late night and was heavily raining. She was returning from a hard day at the mall shopping and had decided to take a shortcut to get to her mansion quicker, by this time her papa would be worried sick and would have the entire Tokyo police force out after her, despite the fact that they both knew she was perfectly capable of kicking any muggers ass with ease.

All the training at monk school had made her a force to reckon with and she was currently home to visit her papa for Christmas. Kimiko ran through the icy, pouring rain wrapped tightly in her most recent purchase: a thick pink coat with fluff lining its edges. She paused momentarily to catch her breath and looked around her; she was standing in a narrow dark alley lined with black sacks of rubbish all of which had been opened and supposedly raided for food by some homeless people.

Kimiko had never been in this part of town before. She was often told by her father that she was forbidden to play there as a child because of all the homeless people that resided there. All of a sudden Kimiko heard a faint rustle behind a putrid green dumpster and instinctively she stuck her signature fighting pose and began carefully edging towards the dumpster

"Hello"? She said aloud. Slowly she edged around the dumpster only to find some litter strewn across the floor, Kimiko eased up and face palmed herself for being so cautious only to turn around to find a cloaked figure holding a long thin knife.

Before Kimiko could even scream the attacker grabbed her throat and pushed her into the alley wall. "Scream and il cut your fuckin head off bitch!" He laughed maliciously and with one hand slipped the knife in his pocket and he began to fumble with his belt, the other one clasped firmly across her neck inappropriately fingering her mouth. It took awhile before she figured out what the mysterious figure was going to do to her if she didn't act soon, in one swooping motion she clamped her teeth hard on his invading finger and kneed his groin with all her might. The assailant collapsed into a huddled mass on the soaking ground clutching his crotch, swearing angrily under his breath. Immediately Kimiko began to run away but the attacker grabbed her foot still clutching at his groin with his other hand.

"Get offa me!" Kimiko snarled angrily, immediately a red aura imitated from her exposed leg and the attacker screamed in agony as his hand was burnt to its raw flesh. Kimiko smiled triumphantly but her victory was cut short as her attacker plunged his blade into her thigh and ran as fast as he could muttering under his breath sounding slightly insane clutching his hand.

Kimiko yanked the knife out of her leg and cried out in desperation, beads of water forming in her sapphire eyes, she kept telling herself that she would be ok and soon be found by someone, but something at the back of her head kept telling her that she would die here.

The black sky and droplets of icy rain was all she saw before she passed out.

When she woke up Kimiko at first expected to see the pearly white ceiling of the hospital but instead her eyes were greeted by dark brown planks of wood dampened by the ever-pouring rain outside. Immediately she sat bolt upright but the pain still seared in her leg where she had been stabbed although she noticed that having a good experience with injuries (being a Xiaolin warrior had its fair share of mishaps) the pain in her leg was only substantial enough to make her wince with a hint of pain. Taking a closer inspection someone had bandaged her leg with a ragged piece of cloth tied crudely across her thigh.

It then hit Kimiko like a car, she had just narrowly escaped being raped and killed and now she was in a shoddy apartment at night lit only by a small candle. Kimiko went to call out for the person that had saved her from bleeding to death in the slums of Tokyo but then she realised, she was still in the slums of Tokyo making her saviour probably some form or saddo masochist.

"Harsh but fair" she thought. Quietly she got up from the old, dirty mattress she had been sleeping on and stood up, listening intently for any signs of life. Kimiko then realised she felt unusually light as if she was naked, dreading what she might see she was more than relived to find a thin, flimsy shirt barely covering her flesh. She closer inspected the ragged cloth to find many rips and stains permanently embedded into the material, it appeared her 'saviour' was at least somewhat hospitable. She then saw her thick coat and soaking shirt folded neatly in a pile in the corner of the room.

Kimiko went to gather up her clothes and change out of the tattered rag strewn over her delicate body but froze when she heard a rustle from the room attached to the main one, instantly she dropped her coat back where it was and dived onto the mattress. Ever so slightly she inched her eyes open and a boy no older than Kimiko with his back to the mattress fiddling with something. The first distinguishing thing about him was his topless torso with deep red cuts and various scar all across his back and presumably his chest too. The boy turned around and moved further into the candle light, he had a pale slightly muscular body with many scars and cuts across his body and what was shown of his face, which was covered by dark brown long matted hair that covered his face down to his lips.

Temporarily drawn away from his figure Kimiko noticed a glint of silver but couldn't see what he was holding without giving herself away. She felt him kneel down beside the mattress and trace his fingers across her face; he briefly touched across a cut she had gotten whilst fighting earlier. He turned his attention to the glint of silver and bottle in his hands. Kimiko panicked, his topless body and his presumed knife and drugs in his hands (the drugs being a bottle) could only mean what Kimiko feared and she wouldn't let him get away with it.

Just before the unknown figure dabbed the substance on Kimiko's face she grabbed his hand and twisted it round to his back making the boy scream in agony, she kicked his back hard and he slammed hard into the wall, the boy curled up on the floor clutching at his arm. Kimiko picked up her coat and walked over to the exit deliberately making sure she stepped on the boys hand as she left to go home but then she realised. She didn't know where she was or how to get out of the building. Defiantly ignoring her better judgement she kicked the door open and stepped out into the cold, dark hallway. Instantly she stopped and observed the corridor, she could only see a few metres either side of her. She looked back into the warm glow of the boy's room and then into the inky black of the darkness blocking her way out. Shivering Kimiko made her decision and decided to wait in the apartment until morning.

She slowly shut the door to the room and the boy had picked himself up from the floor and was limping towards the room attached to the living space which appeared to be a dirty bathroom. The boy did a double take when he saw Kimiko standing there in a fighting stance and held up his hands to shield his badly scarred face. Kimiko sighed and grabbed the boys arm

"Im waiting in this place until morning ask any question or try anything funny and il snap you're neck like a twig" she let go of his arm and shoved him onto the floor, the boy slowly got up and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw Kimiko glaring at him with her cerulean eyes.

The boy stared at Kimiko for a few seconds before stumbling into the living space; curiously Kimiko walked around into the room and saw the tramp holding out Kimiko's coat and damp t-shirt in his hands. Quickly Kimiko snatched her clothes back and went into the bathroom, she gave the dirty room a look of disgust and changed quickly into her former clothes, discarding the tattered rag she had previously been wearing on top of the sink and she quickly sorted her messy hair in the mirror and noticed she had cut her cheek earlier. She gathered all her things up. When she returned to the living area she sat down on the shoddy mattress and watched the boy arrange his shoddy possessions that Kimiko had knocked over earlier and picked up the bottle and next to it the glint of silver shone although it turned out to be a needle, and upon closer inspection the bottle was disinfectant...Kimiko felt a surge of guilt, he wasn't trying to drug her but rather clean the wound on her face and stitch it for her.

Sitting himself against the wall opposite Kimiko, the boy began to stitch up a wound that had opened earlier and then he went into the bathroom, and came out wearing the same top Kimiko had earlier discarded as nothing more than a rag. Feeling guilty again the boy brushed his top down and rummaged around in his pockets, after several moments he was holding the same knife that had earlier been stuck into Kimiko's leg in his outstretched hand, Kimiko slowly took the knife back and the boy flinched and sat himself in the corner of the room watching Kimiko behind his long messy hair. Kimiko placed the knife on the mattress and found the wound on her leg that the knife had earlier caused, she noticed it had been crudely but effectively stitched up and she stood up and felt a surge of guilt overcome her.

"You....saved me. Didn't you?"

**Wow so yeah my first chapter. Kinda sucks looking back on it. The story gets better (honest!)**

**Im still re-writing bits by the way.**

**Oh and just an important thing that was here originally.**

**Im a guy...Yeah...**

**I just want you to know this because obviously this fic is a romance and I don't want you thinking im a girl, or gay. No im not gay. I just like writing romances...IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE?!**

**To avoid confusion this is the only chapter ive somewhat gone back to and edited, so if you do like this story and read the next chapter then you will notice my grammar and use of punctuation revert to that of a four year olds. You wouldn't believe how much my overall writing skill has improved since ive been here...**


	2. Revelation's

**Edit: yep my second draught, i didn't get much feedback but whatever i liked this chapter i decided but i broke up the paragraphs added one or two bits and put all my personal bits in bold which i will try and do from now on. But seriously if you do have the time to review, point out my mistakes or bits that seemed rubbish to you and i will fix them no matter if done the chap like 7 times.**

**NOTE: This goes out to all you reviewers, if you have the time would you please point out my mistakes and tell me how to improve, this would be greatly appreciated. If people do this for me i will post a revised version of that chapter as soon as i feel i get enough feedback. I will do this as many times as i need, oh and a big thanks to my first 2 reviewers, especially Yemi Hikari for those pointers, i have already edited the 1****st**** chapter!**

The boy opened his mouth again but like last time nothing came out, Kimiko approached him, watching him sympathetically as he cowered against the wall. His shoulders tensed and his hands raised in front of his face, his eyes clenched shut.

"Im...im sorry about earlier...I thought you...i mean i didn't know what you were doing." Kimiko had trouble finding the words to explain to him about earlier, after all she wasn't even sure if the boy could speak English (Yes i know Kimiko is Japanese but for the sake of laziness there is only one language in my fanfic. And my fic is slightly AU for future reference) although he had seemed to understand her earlier she couldn't confirm this.

Kimiko slowly touched his hands; the boy slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hands,

"You, you aren't gonna hit me?" The boy spoke lightly and very quietly and Kimiko was surprised to find he had a British accent. Kimiko's eyes lit up and she giggled sympathetically.

"No! Of course not, earlier was a... was a misunderstanding" she smiled at him and the boy seemed to sigh with relief before he passed out.

Kimiko stopped smiling and panicked slightly when the boy fainted, she noticed blood oozing out of his scars that had opened up during the fight earlier, using all her strength she half hoisted half dragged him onto the mattress, his limp body leaving a trail of crimson blood. Kimiko had many experience with these wounds and could mend them in a heartbeat, after fixing him up and cleaning the blood. Kimiko sat next to him and pondered to herself silently.

The boy must have been exhausted from carrying Kimiko to his apartment and all the blood loss probably didn't help him stay conscious. Despite all the events that had recently happened to her she took it all in stride, after all her being one of only a few people in the whole world who knew about the most powerful objects in existence and the ability to use pretty much any of them to her leisure as well as her being able to wield fire had helped her take things like this in well. The boy roused in his sleep and Kimiko broke her chain of thoughts and began watching him intently, he began to toss and turn violently muttering things in his sleep, Kimiko could only make out the word 'no' and the rest was indistinguishable.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright, his chest heaving and sweat dripping from his forehead. Kimiko slowly coaxed him back down onto the mattress and he was obviously shaken up from his nightmare. He looked at Kimiko and wiped his hair out of his face, fixing his blue eyes on Kimiko.

"You...Stayed here....and....helped me?" Kimiko smiled at him,

"Now were even" She said with mock seriousness, the boy cracked a smile and slowly sat up.

"Im Nad...you are Kimiko" Kimiko looked surprised, she knew she was slightly famous but she had never really taken that in so for a complete stranger to know her name was slightly weird.

"Yeah im Kimiko, how did you know that?" she knew the answer to that but she didn't really know what else to say. The boy didn't answer her but went slightly red and looked away.

"What's wrong?" asked Kimiko. The boy looked into her eyes, as there gazes met Kimiko felt a surge of unknown guilt course through her body. When she looked into his eyes she could see what this teenager was like before, a normal boy but now the harsh Tokyo lifestyle had turned him into a broken, homeless tramp and at his age as well.

"I used to be a slave" the boy began before turning red again

"One day you visited me in my cell; you were nice to me and gave me some food. But then you left and... You were the only person ever to not hit me and when i found you lying in the street i wanted, needed to help you." The boy finished his story and watched Kimiko whose expression had changed from curiousness to anger to sadness simultaneously throughout his story.

Kimiko remembered now, it was back when slaves where legal and as a child she and her papa had set out around Tokyo to find Kimiko a playmate although he was the only child they could find and her papa wouldn't let her girl's best friend be a boy, a boy who was probably very aware about all the things Kimiko was protected from. No less than the next day slavery in Tokyo was abolished once and for all and all slaves were released as homeless people on the streets although Kimiko failed to see how this was any different from them being chained up. Then again the only reason they was released was due to the country leader at the time who on his first day got sacked for the very act of releasing the slaves. But worst of all Kimiko did now remember this boy, when she first saw him he was very different from the young adult before her, a skinny pale boy with not nearly as many scars and cuts on his body, with hair that wasn't different colour wise but the length so it barely came over his eyes.

Kimiko couldn't look this boy in the eye. She felt horrible that day as a child, watching her father barter over slaves like meat. She knew full well that they were slaves either because they had been arrested and sentenced to that fate or because they were orphans but that didn't stop her feeling sympathy for the only one not shouting vile things at her but rather watching her curiously.

"_Daddy!! Im scared these people are horrible!" Kimiko and her father walked through a dungeon like place in the Japanese country side. The place worked like a dog pound, each slave varied on price depending on his age, looks and muscle class. Kimiko's father held Kimiko tight by his side, protecting her from the various convicted men trying to grab at her through the bars, shouting disgusting things at them both. They walked through the long grey corridor lined with cells on one side until they came to a door, the entered and came to another corridor that looked exactly the same except this corridor had all empty cells. "Hmm i think i see an attendant at the end of this room, Kimiko wait here while i talk to the man" Kimiko nodded obediently with no intention of moving an inch, until she saw a pale boy chained to the wall in an open cell a few cells down. Kimiko hesitantly edged closer to the cell trying to catch a glimpse of the beaten boy, every inch she covered she saw more of the young boy, he had no top on and had a few cuts and lots of bruises over his body he appeared to be sleeping but as soon as Kimiko approached the open cells door he looked up at her with his bright eyes. _

_Kimiko jumped back slightly and cautiously watched for any sudden movements the boy might make. He slowly sat up and watched Kimiko curiously until after ages of tension; _

"_Hi" the boy said. Kimiko seemed taken aback but her instinct told her this boy was as docile as a kitten. Kimiko managed a wide smile before checking for her father who was talking to the attendant at the end of the hall. She edged closer to the boy. "Could you pass me that bread please?" asked the boy timidly, he nodded at a few stale slices of bread cruelly place just beyond his reach. Kimiko hesitantly moved into the gray cell and pushed the bread towards him. The boy looked at Kimiko in amazement._

"_You...you actually gave it to me?" said the boy quietly? Kimiko nodded at him and smiled. The boy continued to watch her in amazement_

"_Why?" Kimiko opened her mouth to answer but closed it when she realised what he had just asked. Surely anyone would not deny him his food everyone she had met was nice and wouldn't think of doing that. But then she had never really left her mansion and her only friends were her various maids and of course he Papa. Kimiko opened her mouth to speak to him when:_

"_Kimiko! Come here this instant!" Kimiko looked at her father who was searing with anger, she looked at the boy apologetically and ran towards her father._

"_Wait!" said the boy, but Kimiko didn't hear him she continued walking until she had left the room and the boy felt alone once again except this time he had the thought of that girl who had just given him food to comfort him._

**So yeah my second chapter, and in case you didn't read the summary i will try my hardest to update no later than every 3 days although sometimes circumstances will arise so yeah... **

**Anyway i seriously think i messed this chapter up a bit, i liked it up to the bit where Nad tells her about him being a slave but after that seemed crap. I am considering re writing it, but if you like it then well hey! Tell me so and i won't re write!**

**Next chapter will see Kimiko and Nad moving out of the apartment.**


	3. Arrest

Hey! My third chap already, soon i will get round to updating chapter 2 as well as other things like naming the chapters. As before enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

Kimiko sat fixated on the mattress; she couldn't bear to even look at the boy who was sitting inches away from her. She had resigned him to that fate on that day she left him in his cell. Nad shuffled uncomfortably, neither of the teens had spoke for a while now and he felt responsible for creating the thick atmosphere around, he didn't mean to make Kimiko feel bad.

Suddenly Kimiko's cell vibrated in her coat pocket making them both jump, Kimiko face palmed herself, she had completely forgotten about her phone. When she pulled out the mobile and squinted at the tiny screen, she had 23 messages all from 'dad'

"Im really sorry i just need to call my dad for a sec, tell him that im ok yknow?" Nad nodded understandingly, part of him wanted Kimiko to be back with her friends and family and live a happy life, and he didn't want to complicate things for her. He thought it would be best if she just forgot about him, he hated the fact that Kimiko was now feeling guilty because of him. Although another part wanted her not to go, for him to be with her forever.

Nad tried not to listen to Kimiko's conversation but her couldn't help but hear lots of shouting. Kimiko came back in

"Where about is this building?" Kimiko said in shaky voice to Nad.

"Just of Main Street, the exit near the factories." Replied Nad.

Kimiko passed the information on and came in trying hard to fight back tears. She sat down next to Nad and looked at him.

"I told him about you rescuing me; he's on his way now." All Nad could manage was a simple "oh" he felt sick to his stomach that the only friend he ever had would leave him soon and probably never see him again.

Kimiko stood up and began to gather her things up.

"Would you wait with me outside please?" she asked. Nad nodded slightly depressed. They both stepped out into the inky black and Nad began walking forward towards the front lobby of the abandon building, even though it was pitch black he knew his way around the building like the back of his hand. Kimiko tried her hardest to follow Nad and keep her distance; she didn't want to come of creepy after all. But after a while the fear of being grabbed from the black and plunged into some sort of horror movie drove Kimiko over the edge and she lunged forward and grabbed Nad's arm. Nad stopped unexpectedly and felt Kimiko wrap her petite arms over his, luckily it was dark as they where both blushing profusely.

Finally they found their way into the manmade clearing, litter strewn over the forgotten area that was lost deep in the concrete jungle. Kimiko looked over at Nad who was violently shivering; he was only wearing that tattered rag of a t-shirt. She slowly wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled into his chest. Slightly taken aback by this he hugged her back, no longer cold but a new feeling he never experienced took him over and he began to feel a sense of happiness about the situation.

No longer than five minutes of the pair waiting in the bitter cold a car was heard in the distance, its racing engine getting closer and closer. And no more than 10 seconds later the car screeched to a halt in front of the teen's and a squat, bespectacled man literally jumped out of the car and froze in front of them both, literally horrified at the sight of his daughter watching him whilst snuggled up to a tramp. A few seconds of deathly silence ensued and Kimiko slowly approached her father who had his eyes fixated on the boy.

The next few moments happened in a blur for Nad; two burly policemen had got out of the car's backseat and proceeded to arrest him, he fought back but in return was clobbered around the head and knocked unconscious.

Kimiko was screaming throughout the whole even and trying to reason with her searing father but nothing penetrated his thick skull it seemed. Eventually everyone was forced into the car and one of the policemen began driving.

"PAPA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??" Kimiko began thrashing about the backseat where the other policeman was holding Kimiko back.

"Do it" said Kimiko's father from the passenger seat completely emotionless and before Kimiko could react the man injected something into her neck and she fell sideways onto the backseat slowly losing consciousness, the last thing she saw was Nad lying on the car floor, blood seeping onto his face.

**Yeah yeah i know it was like half the length of chapter 2 but i have coursework to do and when writing chapter 2 i had a lot of free time. Anyway i liked this chapter but got lazy around the last 2 paragraphs and will probably change them tomorrow as well as update other chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Please take the time to leave a litlle feedback if you enjoyed the story so far, so as to motivate me ;).**


	4. Released

Hey! Okay new point: writing over a thousand words in what spare time i can scrape together is hard especially as im trying to make it all quality. My original plan was to make one chapter every few days with around 3000 words but now im just gonna write a minimum of around 1000 words a chapter but update more or less every day. Obviously circumstances will arise but when they do i will let you guys know. Last of all please review if you enjoy, it only takes no more than a minute to say that you enjoyed it, thanks!

Kimiko woke up a few hours later, her vision was hazy and her head hurt like hell, she sat upright and tried to pull her thoughts together. She looked around and she was lying on a couch in what appeared to be a waiting room, then it hit her.

"Nad?!" she said urgently scanning the room wild eyed.

She stood up and scanned the room for a clock; it was midday the next day. She approached the door but a squat man opened it before she could, the man looked at her blankly for a few seconds.

"Kimiko?" Kimiko looked at the man and adjusted her vision, it was her papa looking extremely scruffy and pale, and it appeared he had been up all night. Before Kimiko could open her mouth her papa had flung his arms around her,

"Thank God we found you before something happened, are you hurt?!"

"Yes....papa...im...fine" Kimiko said with great difficulty, her papa was squeezing her like a vice.

"Oh sorry, heh guess i don't know my own strength" Kimiko inhaled deeply recovering the oxygen she had just lost.

Kimiko sat back down on the couch and rubbed her head; she couldn't remember what happened last night at all.

"Kimiko, bout last night...." Kimiko looked up into her papa's embarrassed face and gave him a questioning look.

"Ah yes of course you probably don't remember..." Kimiko gave her father a stern look, like a mother would give her child.

"Yeah any way.....moving on, we arrested that boy for questioning although so far he hasn't told us anything truthful, he was obviously holding you ransom right now we just need some conformation from you so we can arrest him."

Kimiko looked at him in disbelief. Did he just say what she thought he said? They arrested the boy who saved her thinking he was holding her ransom. She let out a groan and stormed out of the room.

She came out into the front lobby of a police station she approached the registration desk and rang the bell. A portly looking officer hurried from the back room of the registration room and sat down behind the desk wheezing tiredly.

"Yes my dear?" he said in a friendly tone, Kimiko flashed him a fake smile.

"Hi, im here about the young boy who was arrested last night. Where do i go to?" The Officer rummaged through some files on his desk.

"Ah yes, miss Tohomiko, down that corridor first door on the left." Kimiko thanked the man and hurried to her destination. When she got there she came into half a room with a table and various vending machines in it. The other Half was a white room with a table in the middle and....Nad curled up into a ball sleeping in the corner. Kimiko ran towards him but was stopped by some one sided glass, She banged angrily and let out a frustrated moan.

"Ahem, can i help you miss?"

Kimiko turned around to find an officer holding a steaming mug looking at her sternly. Kimiko put on an fake smile and approached the officer, her hand outstretched.

"Im sorry, im Kimiko, here about Nad" she jerked her head at the sleeping tramp.

"Ah your Miss Tohomiko, yes we here you had a little incident with 367 over there" Kimiko looked at him puzzled.

"367?" she questioned.

"Ah yes, you're probably too young to know but back when...Nad did you say his name is? Anyway back when he was a slave he was simply numbered so tabs could be kept on him easier, to us he is 367 and always has been, No idea where he got Nad from..." Kimiko looked at him with disgust, it wasn't his fault or anything but the fact that he is filed under a number like a common animal made Kimiko feel want to punch the officer.

After several hours Kimiko along with her embarrassed father had sorted the whole ordeal out and Nad was released, Kimiko stood with a woozy Nad, (whose head had been stitched up due to the clobber he received earlier) watching her father receiving a mouthful about how he overacted from the head officer. After five minutes or so he approached the two teens, his eyes fixated on the floor. He stood there looking ashamed and finally looked at Nad who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I...i want to thank you for what you did, as my personal reward i would be honoured if you would stay in my mansion with us, not as a servant of course." Kimiko jumped up with glee and hugged both her papa and Nad, who of which was staring blankly at Mr. Tohomiko.

"You want...me to come live with you?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Consider my way of saying thanks" he replied with a suave wink. Nad just stared in disbelief much to the amusement of Kimiko who was so happy for him.

Nad soon ran back to his apartment to grab what small things he had still in a state of utter disbelief. He was to meet them in an hour outside Mr. Tohomiko's mansion. Kimiko and her papa began to walk back to their car

Kimiko looked adoringly at her father, despite the fact that part of her was searing with rage about what he did last night this was pushed to the back of his mind by the new fact that Nad was staying in her mansion. Then a terrible thought struck, come January she was going back to the temple, would her papa still let Nad stay or is he only doing it to make up for him being such an idiot, either way she had a horrible feeling he would be back on the streets by the time she left.

So yeah i finished chapter 4 (getting one done every night!) I know this chap was slightly boring with lack of action but it was necessary to tie up the end of the last chapter and bring about a whole new plot point. I know it may seem slightly surreal that Kimiko's dad just offered for Nad to live with them but this story is slightly alternate universe (sorry forgot to mention earlier) but in their world its custom for people to let tramps stay with them for helping their daughters! Anyway hope you enjoyed will probably post next chapter tomorrow night but now im gonna revise chapter 2 using the handy tips that Yemi so kindly gave me, oh and towards the end of this seemed slightly unclear but i don't have time now to put any thought into it so like i always say i will revise this chapter soon. Cheers!

Edit: one thing i didn't mention, i bet many of you are thinking that while Kimiko is on vacation who's there to get the Wu? Well Raimundo in my fic is another orphan as he is in many other fic's, so he lives at the temple along with omi and clay decided to stay for Christmas, thus preventing any wu falling into spicers hands. Clever aint i?


	5. happiness

**Well school started around the time i started this fic and it's my gcse year so i thought i would be swamped....but nope not yet all the homework and assignments only take a hour or two so yeah unless the workload increase's by like lots i should be putting a chap up every day and updating old chapters every two days. Seems fair to me heh ;). Read, review and enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Kimiko stood outside her mansion twiddling her thumbs, Nad would be here any minute and for some reason she was nervous as heck. Sure enough a few seconds later he came walking around the side of Kimiko's huge house, as always he had a collected sleepy coolness about him. When he saw Kimiko he broke into a jog and he pulled Kimiko into a tight embrace and span her around laughing excitedly.

"This place is huge!" he commented to Kimiko, they walked through the front lobby where Kimiko's father came strolling down the stairs is arms open smiling goofily.

"Ah Nad! Excellent, excellent!" he exclaimed. Nad shyly smiled at him and shuffled his feet nervously, It was pretty obvious he wasn't used to people being kind to him.

Kimiko led Nad around the house giving him the full tour, NAD of whom was simply gobsmacked and hadn't taken any of the recent events to heart yet. Kimiko did think that it was a huge adjustment to make seeing as a few hours ago he was a tramp with no luxuries or even friends, whereas now he basically had a family. Lastly Kimiko led Nad into her room; the room itself was around the size of a basketball court and it was packed with all kind of gadgets, a huge bed and one huge wardrobe covering the entire length of the wall lined with clothes.

"Yeah i know, im spoiled, so sue me." Kimiko giggled, Nad laughed and dropped his small bag next to the door and ventured into the bright pink haven of gadgets.

Come dinner NAD was fully accustom with the mansion and was on first name terms with all the servants, a feat which Kimiko hadn't even achieved. Although it was probably because Nad outright rejected anything that the servants offered to do for him and was eager to do all his own chores. Everyone in the mansion was gathered for a feast to celebrate their newest arrival and everyone, even Kimiko's father had taken to Nad extremely well and together they all joked much to the obliviousness of Nad who didn't get most of the jokes but laughed along anyway.

Dinner passed and they made their way to Kimiko's room holding hands, and nudging each other playfully, when they arrived a bed had been set up in the corner for Nad and he had several clothes laid out for him. Kimiko took him into her bathroom which was attached to her room and showed him how to work the shower, despite the fact that he had a strange cuteness about his long matted hair and scruffy clothes, he was in desperate need of a wash and an upgrade in fashion.

"So once your done sleep these on and come in, il teach you how to IM if you like" Nad nooded eagerly and thanked her.

"Oh and one more thing-" Kimiko froze dead in her tracks when she saw Nad already half undressed, then something she didn't notice last time stuck out like a sore thumb in the light. Nad had the words 367 branded in a large font across his left arm. Nad went bright red when he remembered that it wasn't accustom to be half naked in front of people, but Kimiko still had her eyes fixated on his body. Finally she realised what was happening and hastily exited, the shade of a tomato.

Kimiko dove on her bed and buried herself in her duvets.

"_Kimiko Tohomiko, you dirty girl!" ___Her lustful side sang out to her while her good girl side was fighting back fiercely,

"_I do NOT love him; he's just.....very good looking_." After this internal struggle she modestly went with the decision that he was good looking but it would never work between them. Much to the disgust of her lustful side who Kimiko decided was to be locked in her mind and kept of the hormones.

Several moments later Nad came out wearing a pair of jeans and a vest. His hair dripped with beads of water and looked so much better, and was no longer matted and dark brown, now it fell handsomely across his pale, scarred face and was a chestnut brown.

"You have no idea how much i needed that" he sighed wistfully.

"I can imagine..." said Kimiko who was lustfully staring at his figure drooling slightly. He put his clothes that were previously layed out on his bed on the floor and layed on is bed sighing happily.

It made Kimiko's heart sing to know how happy she had made Nad, not that she didn't also enjoy it immensely because of the fact that he was now living with her. Essentially he was the perfect friend. He would always be with her and always be there for her. He would never betray her and never leave her for another woman.

"_Sooooo wouldn't that make him the perfect lover?" _Kimiko's mind asked.

"Oh shut up for god's sake!" She screamed out loud. Nad looked at her shocked.

"Umm im sorry?" he said slowly. Kimiko mentally face palmed herself and laughed.

"Never mind" Nad shrugged and flashed her a happy smile before lying down on his bed

"Kimiko....Thanks....for everything."

**YAY! This chap was very light-hearted and didn't really have much of a dark tone to it which is what im going for in my story but i have to have one happy chapter. Next chap will have the first fluff convo between Kimiko and Nad with a bit of darkness thrown in to prevent me turning mushy and i will then update chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed as always. Take the time to leave a review.**

**I just realised this chapter seemed kind of short(its 900 words, honest), sorry about that from now on il try and make them around 1300 words, but it's my story so yeah i can do whatever i want i guess....lol. You guys are lucky i like writing these stories.**


	6. Hurt

**Hey! Sorry about yesterday guess that was are one of those unforeseeable circumstances that ive heard so much about, anyway i haven't really got much to say that i don't always say except that last chapter (before i updated) had the word Nad all in capitals, this is simply because my computer things the word Nad is an abbreviation so it has to be all in capitals, so when one of thoses wiggly green lines comes up i click ignore but i must of accidently pressed change......anyway that's what i get for not double checking my work. As always read review and enjoy.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Kimiko lay awake on her four poster bed, safely back at home. She was struggling to get to sleep, her mind kept wandering to her thoughts about Nad. The young Japanese girl had looks, money, recognition and intelligence not to mention she could kick serious ass if prompted. But one thing she had always lacked from a young age was friends. Sure she had her father and her numerous servants, but they never had time to even talk to her let alone play with her.

**AN: seeing as my story is slightly AU kieko or any other friends Kimiko ever mentioned don't exist.**

The first proper friends Kimiko ever had was her fellow monks at the temple and being as she usually lived with them friends at that period in her life wasn't a problem but as soon as she got back home she remembered how lonely her life was.

But now Kimiko had someone. Not anyone, someone she could teach and share her interests with, someone who would risk everything he had just to save her. He would never get angry at her, never shout or talk about her. He was just the thing Kimiko needed and although it seemed ridiculous to be in love with him being as she's only truly known him for a day but his life was simple, she already knew everything about him, he had no friends or family or even hobbies until yesterday, there really was nothing to be said about him and Kimiko was immensely looking forward to helping him become like a normal person, something more than a slave

She slowly got up and looked out her window; she stared into her perfectly manicured garden and forgot how beautiful it was. Not even the temple could compare to her garden. Nad sighed in his sleep and Kimiko watched him affectionately, she slowly approached him and knelt down beside his bed. For several blissful minutes she watched him sleep, but soon that was interrupted, like last time he began to convulse violently in his sleep and shiver uncontrollably. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and suddenly he sat bolt upright, his chest heaving violently.

Kimiko instinctively coaxed him back down into a laying position and she began to wipe the hair out of his eyes.

"K-Kimiko?" he said in a frightened voice.

"Shh, yes im here" she felt a wave of sympathy and sadness for Nad crash over her and she guessed he had nightmares every night; his life hadn't exactly been easy.

"Kimiko..." he choked out again. Kimiko stared deep into his blue eyes and decided for once in his life he wouldn't be left alone when he needed someone the most. Slowly she led him over to her four poster bed and layed him on her bed, it was easily big enough for 2 teens. Nad was still breathing heavily and sweating slightly. Kimiko snuggled down into the warmth of her bed and wrapped her arms around Nad. It took him several moments for him to grasp fully what was happening, hesitantly he hugged her back and Kimiko nuzzled into his chest and smiled happily.

In the morning Kimiko woke up and stretched, she looked over at Nad who was snuggled up in the duvet contentedly, she smiled and playfully nudged him, he stirred and his eyelids fluttered open.

"G, morning" Kimiko yawned. Nad sat up and looked around slightly confused.

"Umm, wasn't i over there when i went to bed?" Kimiko explained to him what happened and Nad turned redder and redder as the story progressed.

"You didn't have to do that..." he mumbled embarrassed. Kimiko laughed and hugged him tight.

On a day like this Kimiko would usually be bored out of her skull but today was different, she had Nad.

"So do you know how to swim?" Kimiko asked casually as they walked over the lush grass towards the Tohomiko swimming pool

"i dunno, i always thought being in a lot of water wouldn't feel any different from, well not being in a lot of water..." he replied slightly worried. They finally got there and they placed their clothes in a neat pile on the side, Kimiko gave Nad a cocky smile and dove in making a huge splash. Nad watched wide eyed as Kimiko swam gracefully beneath the crystal water.

"Waters great!" said Kimiko, Nad slowly waded through the shallow end and slowly got deeper and deeper. Kimiko watched egging him on.

"It's easy! Just move your arms over your head like this!" Kimiko gave Nad a demonstration and slowly but surely he began to swim back and forth around the shallow end not knowing whether to laugh or panic. Kimiko smiled happily, it made her extremely happy to see Nad having the life he deserved.

After around an hour they sat at the edge of the pool talking happily to each other.

"Yeah, i can't go under yet i still don't feel safe not being able to breathe and all." Kimiko laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

"I can't believe you didn't know people can't breathe underwater!?" said Kimiko with disbelief.

"Every normal person knows that" Kimiko just realised what she said after she said it.

"Yeah well im not exactly normal am i?" Nad said it as if it didn't matter but Kimiko noticed the hint of pain in his expression, slowly he stood they stood up and grabbed his things and together they made their way back to the mansion just before night. Kimiko couldn't help mentally punching herself for hurting Nad like that, she knew he would deny it but she also knew that inside it was crushing him. They looked at each other whilst walking and both looked away uncomfortably, But Kimiko didn't miss the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

**Hey guys the next chapter, i know i promised you something slightly longer but ironically i have a crapload of homework to do so i just capped of the chapter i started yesterday. Anyway i liked the start but i thought towards the end was slightly unclear when Kimiko hurt Nad's feelings. Basically Kimiko accidentally implied Nad wasn't normal and this hurt Nad but like the nice person he is he tried to make it seem like it didn't matter, but Kimiko knew she hurt him, next chapter will go more in depth to Nad's past. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did drop me a review.**


	7. flashback

**Hey! First of all just like to say that im happy as hell to get 10 reviews, why? Well because they have all been pretty positive and the Xiaolin showdown section unfortunately isn't exactly teeming with people nowadays. Also a big thanks to all who have given some critique, it's all been really useful and generally helps me improve my story and believe me i take every review to heart. **

**Oh and before i forget im gonna list all the things different in my AU universe to prevent any confusion.**

**-Kieko and any other friends Kim has mentioned other than the other monks don't exist.**

**-Everyone in the globe speaks only English.**

**-Slavery was only abolished a few years ago.**

**-There is a big underground mob in London (this one will make sense once you've read the chap)**

**-People fall in love faster. (Okay i know this one is really lame but it covers up the mistake ive made about making Kimiko fall in love to soon.)**

**Oh yeah and im officially going with the saying 'quality not quantity' which basically means each chap i will try and make really engaging and not rely on length. But to make up for lack of length im now for definite updating almost every night!**

**Onwards!!!**

Nad rolled onto his stomach trying to get to sleep, but to no avail. Pretty much everyone he ever met had always spoke down towards him and for the most part blatantly insult him right before his eyes. But to hear his best friend imply that he wasn't normal hurt. He knew it was stupid and she didn't mean it but she was right. He was anything but normal, if anything he was a freak. Everyone else thought so, why wouldn't Kimiko? He watched her from across the room blissfully sleeping and began to wonder, why was she different? Until that first time he befriended Kimiko Nad had always thought richer people hated him, and before he realised that he was just as good as them he had let them do it without protest. He had let them do it in more than a verbal way.

**AN: did i make that part above clear? Just the last 3 lines or so, let me know.**

He lightly touched across the scars on his body and he remembered all too well how he got each and every one of them. The biggest gash on his chest constantly seeped with crimson blood whenever he knocked his chest somehow, but he let it. He let it because it was a constant reminder that no matter how much he hurt, nothing compared to having your own parents try and kill you. This set the bar pretty low for anything Nad went through and it helped him overcome some pretty horrific experiences, but no matter how many times he thought back to that, it always left him crying.

"_Malcolm you worthless piece of traitorous crap, you really think running to Japan would make us forget what happened?"_

_A young boy of eight cowered in a corner, watching his father's 'co-workers' threaten his father. He remembered a few months ago some men had come to his home in London and take away his mother. Before that night he was a somewhat normal kid who loved a seemingly normal life in London, his father was an abusive hitman for an underground mob in London. His mother was a downtrodden woman who was nothing more than a slave to his father. Working for the biggest mob in London had warped his father's simple brain into thinking he was some sort of God who ought to be respected by his lowers just as he respected his higher, This was the harsh rule of the mob that was reinstated in their household._

_A few months back the boy's father had failed his target causing a lot of problems for the mob, he was forced to run to somewhere faraway to get away from these people who had recently kidnapped his wife and tried numerous times to get there 'payback'. Much to the protest of his son the man left his wife for dead and ran to Japan where they were forced to hide in a grotty building. The boy knew his father had only kept him there to steal from shops for his own greedy benefit. Then one day the same men who kidnapped his mother broke into the abandon hotel where they were hiding and brutally beat and threatened them both._

_After seemingly endless torture, the boy vaguely made out a conversation between the men and his father. "Being as you where a decent hitman, the mob thinks we oughta give ya one more chance to prove your loyalty. Kill the kid, and make it sting."_ _The leader of the group of men threw a large knife next to his kneeling father who took the blade and smiled maliciously at his semi conscious son who returned the glare with a look of pleading. The man used his remaining strength to pin his son to the floor, and slowly he pushed the knife deep into his son's chest. The boy screamed, the pain was so intense he wanted to gouge at his eyes and push his fingers into his skull, just to make the pain stop._

_After a few seconds of him pushing the blade deep into the boy's chest, he began to slash upwards making the wound bigger. The last thing he remembered before he woke up in that dingy cell that withheld him for 2 whole years was a gunshot, his father falling dead on the floor, being carried into a car and give to the man who would beat and torture him for 2 years. The next day he had those accursed numbers branded into his arm and all his humanity was taken away from him for 2 horrible, painful, degrading years._

_Then that fateful day came where he was released. Half dead with no belongings other than some tattered rags, he made his way back to the building in which his life was officially destroyed in._

**Man i really have dark side some days, that was violent to say the least...Okay i know that may have seemed vague and not really in depth, but it was from Nad's point of view and at the time he was like 8 so yeah..... Also the bit after where Nad's father dies and he gets sold to the guy is vague in my opinion, so basically the mob kill Nad's dad anyway and sell the half dead Nad as a slave.**

**I feel like that flashback needs a lot of work and il work on that tomorrow along with my other chapters instead of updating a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading! **


	8. Sick

**Heyo! Anyway without any of the boring crap that most of you probably don't read anyway. Onwards with the story, although i feel obliged to mention my story will now be taking on a slightly darker tone as i particularly like the last chapter, aside from the fact it was short...**

Nad sat on his bed, shaking violently. This happened every time he thought about what happened that day and he could usually stop himself from thinking about it, but every time the flashback did manage to penetrate his mind it would always leave him shivering violently. Kimiko roused in her sleep and slowly her eyes flickered open, she sat up and stretched. She tried to peer through the darkness but found she couldn't she slowly got up and wandered towards her window. She flicked her blinds open and allowed the moonlight to expose her room only to find Nad curled up on the floor, crying silently.

Quickly she ran over to him and knelt by his side.

"Nad!?" She shook his cold body and slowly he looked up at her with his tear stained face.

"Nad...what's wrong?" she said sympathetically. He slowly sat up and wiped his face still shivering slightly.

"N-nothing" he choked weakly. Kimiko opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it, instead she hugged him and pulled his quilt down from the bed and wrapped it round his body. He smiled at her bravely and hugged her back, embracing her warm body. She led him over to her bed and again they both lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kimiko woke up the next day, she looked over at Nad's sleeping form and smiled, but suddenly the feeling of happiness was cut short and replaced by some violent stomach contortions. She ran to the bathroom and got to the sink just in time. After a few solid minutes of being sick she came out sweating, her vision started to blur and before she knew it everything went black. A few minutes later Nad awoke and slowly headed off towards the bathroom when he found Kimiko lying on the floor unconscious, blood oozing out of her head. Panicking Nad picked Kimiko up and carried her over to her bed; he placed her down gently and wiped the blood away from the cut on her forehead. He guessed she had hit it when she collapsed. Reluctant to leave her, he sprinted down the empty corridors of the mansion finally coming to the foyer, panicking still he scanned the huge foyer but found no one. When something caught his eye, a small scrap piece of paper which was addressed to Kimiko.

_Mistress Kimiko. Your father was experiencing the symptoms of a probable flu virus and we have taken him to hospital for treatment. Most of the servants today are off so it is just you and master Nad in the mansion until we return. Brekfast has been prepared on the dining room table. Any problems contact the authorities – Alfred. _

Nad read the note with some difficulty, he had trouble reading in the first place and it didn't help that all the writing was extremely loopy and joined together. But he caught the gist of it. Slightly relieved that Kimiko had just caught the flu, he quickly made his way into the kitchen and grabbed what food her could carry on the table and brought it back up to Kimiko's room. He placed it on Kimiko's bedside and gently coaxed her into a sitting position, careful to place many pillows to support her. Eventually she roused and instantly the intense stomach cramps hit her, She groaned and Nad ran over to her side.

"Nad-"Kimiko gasped "It hurts" Nad saw that the source of her pain was coming from her stomach, he slowly placed his palm on her stomach and began rubbing gently. Kimiko opened her eyes as the pain alleviated from her stomach and looked at Nad who was smiling gently at her.

Kimiko looked at Nad amazed, she knew he was something but she didn't think it was possible to cure someone of a stomach cramp simply by rubbing it away. Kimiko till ached somewhat but generally felt better afterwards Nad had devoted the whole morning to tending to Kimiko's every need, although it made Kimiko feel weak what was better than having the sweetest guy in the world tend to your every whim?

Soon enough it was mid-day and Nad was stitching the gash on Kimiko's forehead.

"Nad..." Nad looked at her and smiled goofily, flicking the hair out of his eyes.

"Did you have a life before you was...ya know...a slave" Kimiko muttered the last part and the goofy smile on Nad's face was replaced by a look of sadness.

"Kim...i...i"

"You don't have to tell me anything" Kimiko said quickly. Nad looked uncomfortably at her.

"i did i guess-but i don't remember it" Both the teen knew this was a blatant lie but neither said anything.

Soon enough Kimiko's father returned looking pale and sickly. He had obviously got it worse than Kimiko. Nad quickly ran down and explained the situation with Kimiko. Although Kimiko's father seemed more anxious to lie down than listen to Nad he caught the gist of it and gratefully patted Nad's shoulder. Without saying a word he walked to the nearest sofa and sprawled down on it groaning, clutching his stomach. Nad returned to Kimiko's room and explained to Kimiko what happened.

"Is papa okay??" she asked worriedly. Nad laughed and reassured her that he was fine. Come dinner Kimiko was back to her fiery self and Nad had completely forgotten about last night.

**Shoop da whoop! Finally finished, for some reason this chapter took ages. Probably because i was taken aback by the awesomeness that is less than Jake's new album and i was distracted. (VIVA LA SKA REVOULOUTION!!!) Anyway i didn't notice any obvious problems with this chapter but if you did tell me! Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow although i have a nasty feeling that my Btec art course is about to unload lots of homework on me...nasty. Next chapter will be hopefully darker than this one which was kind of light hearted. Hope you enjoyed, drop me a review!**


	9. Arguement

**Ahh, after a hard day of p.e and art nothing beats writing a depressing chapter for my story ;).**

**Oh yeah and about me always messing up the capitalisation of 'i' just something i need to get used to, its automatic when im writing normally but when im typing it's easy to miss as im usually looking at the keyboard so yeah.....anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

Nad and Kimiko walked happily through the local mall chatting mindlessly, Nad doing his best to restrain Kimiko from entering every shop that sold clothes, but to no avail. After several hours of wandering through various shops the two teens decided to make their way home before it got dark.

"Kim...what happened to your mum?" Kimiko shifted uncomfortably.

"My mum? She died giving birth to me?" said Kimiko off handedly.

"What about you? Do you remember your parents?" Nad made sure not to make eye contact with Kimiko.

"no" he said simply. This time Kimiko felt slightly angry for the first time towards Nad, she had told him about her mother why would he say about his?

"You have to remember something...." said Kimiko trying to sound casual.

"Nope, not a thing" said Nad still not looking her in the eye.

They finally got outside of the mall and decided to sit by a deserted fountain outside. They both got on the bench and Kimiko snuggled up to Nad, she was determined to get the truth out of Nad one way or another.

"You must remember something, anything?" Nad looked at her, he was caught off guard by her sudden outburst.

"Look Kim, it's complicated-"He was cut of short by Kimiko's protests.

"So you do, why didn't you just say so?" Kimiko started to flare up slightly; she had the same look in her eye that Nad had only seen once.

"Look, it's none of your business anyway." Nad had a hint of agitation in his voice but remained calm. Kimiko stood up.

"If it wasn't for me you would still be in that grotty hole of yours!" Nad stood up too, he looked at Kimiko before turning around and walking away. Kimiko screamed at him some more before completely losing it. He was supposed to be perfect, he was supposed to be MY perfect friend!

Losing it completely she picked up a pebble from the fountain and threw it with intense force at his figure. The pebble collided with his head and he stumbled to the ground clutching his head. Kimiko ran up to him with tears in her eyes and grabbed his shirt front before she realised what she was doing. She instantly let go and backed away with a scared look on her face. She had just nearly beat up her best friend because of a little temper tantrum she threw. She had just acted like the spoiled rich brat people took her for at first glance and practically screamed at Nad for not wanting to talk about something. She began silently crying on the floor. The whole time Nad watched her wide eyed. The only person he had ever truly loved had just completely flipped out and nearly knocked him unconscious, all because he was being selfish.

**AN: to prevent confusion basically now they both think it's their fault, aint Nad sweet?**

Nad slowly picked himself up and stumbled towards Kimiko still clutching at his head. He dropped down besides her and pulled Kimiko into a hug, Kimiko hugged him back bewildered, she half expected him to hit her back or run away but not to hug her.

After a few moments they both stood up and looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Im sorry" they said in unison. They both looked at each other.

"Why are ou apologising" they both said again in unison.

"It was my fault" They looked into each other's eyes and began laughing childishly.

When they got home Kimiko was amazed about how incredibly perfect Nad was, it was official; she was love struck. They both started to get ready for bed come night, Kimiko was writing in her diary and Nad was stitching up a gash on his cheek that had opened up. Afterwards Nad walked over to Kimiko's bed and sat down next to her.

"Kim?" Nad said, Kimiko looked at him, perked up and gave him a questioning look.

The next few minutes Nad retold the story of his life to Kimiko. By the end of it they were both close to tears.

"Why- why did you go back to the place where-where THAT happened!?" Kimiko chocked out. Nad looked down and shrugged.

"When i got freed i was close to losing my mind and going back to THAT place gave me back my past and reminded me of my sanity, with the obvious side affect of reminding me that my life sucked before anyway" Nad laughed dryly. Kimiko now seriously regretted ever asking the question.

**Not as dark as I would have liked, but there ya are. Felt like the first few chapters were a bit hazy so i may redo them. This reminds me, no chapter tomorrow. I need a break and i need to come up with some ideas as currently im just making this story up on the spot. Although instead i will update previous chapters and possibly change bits. **

**Also although my story is nowhere near finished i just wanna send a big thanks to anyone who has actually read my whole story from chapter one (The next step is reviewing heh.) And enjoyed it. Every single one of my reviewers I LOVE JOO ALL!! And anyone who has faved the story or put it on alert etc IM HONOURED!! Now i hear you ask why the hell are you saying this now? SIMPLE MY FRIENDS! It's because if something were to happen to me (God forbid) then i won't get a chance to thank you all and in the future il probably forget. Heh. I talk too much....**


	10. Seperated

**Okay! After finishing updating all past chapters (which i will soon post) ive decided it's time for the other monks to come in! In this chapter i jumped to the night where Kimiko leaves and Rai and the others are soon to pick her up. Read review and enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Christmas came and went. For the next month Kimiko and Nad both felt complete for the first time in each of their lives'. Each day they grew closer and closer until the day came Kimiko was dreading. It was the day that Kimiko was returning to the temple. She had said her goodbyes to all her servants and her papa he night before she left, it was now early morning and Kimiko had just finished packing het things, she manoeuvred her way through the darkness and quickly placed her bags outside her room. She looked at her watch; she had 20 minutes before the guys picked her up.

She wandered over to her bed where Nad was sleeping peacefully. She sat down and started subconsciously stroking his hair, since he started living with her most of his scars had healed up except the large gash on his chest and several others on his face. Kimiko had arranged for her father to let him stay in the mansion and start attending the local school so why was she sad? Nad was finally about to get life he deserved and she was returning to the one place she loved more than her home, of course now Nad was there she much preferred it now but she couldn't leave her other friends at the temple and even if she wanted to she was 1 quarter of a team that needed her. Sternly telling herself that her decision was final she kissed Nad on the cheek and went downstairs to wait in the foyer.

Sure enough as soon as she got in the foyer there was a quiet knock on the large door, Kimiko wiped the tears away from her face and ran to open the door.

"Guys!" she exclaimed as the three warriors all greeted her with their smiles and in omi's case a hug. Clay walked in and lightly patted her shoulder, Raimundo simply stood there looking at her.

"Kimiko! We have been most lost without you!" said Omi happily.

"Yeah Kim, we only managed to wrangle up 3 Wu without ya" said Clay grimly.

"Chase Young's been particularly active lately." Said Raimundo still looking at Kimiko.

The three boys explained about the Wu and about their Christmas until Clay and Omi carried offered to carry Kimiko's bags out to Dojo who was waiting outside the mansion gate. This left Kimiko alone with Rai.

The stood there looking at each other both blushing in the semi lit room, moonlight poured in through the open door and suddenly Raimundo pulled Kimiko into a tight hug and kissed her.

"I missed you..." he said affectionately. Kimiko was mentally screaming, this is what she had been dreading, she loved Rai as a friend but her love for him had faded when she left, they had an horrible argument and neither had spoken since a few moments ago. No one knew about it of course, no one even knew they were previously dating the whole relationship was a secret.

"Kim...im sorry about what happened, are we...are we still dating?" Kim looked at Rai and couldn't bear to turn him down, besides maybe it was worth giving him another chance; Nad had never implied that he wanted to be Kimiko's girlfriend, she knew he loved her but he probably just thought as her as a sister.

"Yes" she said with a fake smile on her face, she had just justified in her mind why she should be with Rai and not Nad but for some reason she wasn't satisfied.

Rai leapt with joy and hugged her tight, Kimiko forced a happy smile. Rai practically skipped outside where the others were waiting. Kimiko took one last look around and slowly started to walk outside.

"Kim?" said a quiet voice from behind her; she whipped around and saw Nad walking down from the dark staircase.

"Nad..." Said Kimiko lost for words, she hoped he hadn't seen the other guys.

"Who...who are they?" He asked quietly. Tears began streaming down her face, she took one last look at his face and turned around and ran towards the front gate where the guys were waiting. She got there and the three monks where already on an enlarged Dojo.

"Hey kid how are ya" Asked dojo who was grinning at her. Kimiko ignored him completely and dove onto his back. The monks all swivelled around and looked at Kimiko surprised.

Kimiko sat there huffing and red

"GO!"She screamed at Dojo.

"Geez what's the rush kid? Miss us that much?" Asked Dojo amused. Kimiko kicked Dojo's side hard and he emitted a small 'oof' before he could protest he was cut off by the distant cries of someone shouting for Kimiko. All five heads turned to Kimiko's mansion where Nad was running shirtless through the front garden towards Dojo. All of the guys looked at him in disbelief, Kimiko rushed to the intercom on the side of the gate, she flicked a button and the gate quickly shut just before Nad got there. Nad grabbed the gate bars and looked at Kimiko confused, his expression was filled with sadness.

"Kim...." he said. Kimiko began crying and touched his hands through the bars before turning to face all of the other warriors all of which who were shocked with the exception of Raimundo who was glaring at both Kimiko and Nad with anger. Kimiko got back on Dojo and gave Nad one last look through the gate.

"Nad, im sorry" Said Kimiko still crying. Tears began streaming down Nad's face and without a second thought he began scaling the gate, he cut himself on the spikes atop the gate and jumped down bleeding and shivering. He landed with a crunch and yelped clutching he apparently broken foot. He looked at Kimiko pleadingly from the ground. Blood poured from his chest which he had just cut, his foot was obviously broken but what killed Kimiko the most was pleading look he gave her.

Dojo finally snapped out of his state of shock when Kimiko kicked his side again, he instantly took off and everyone turned to look at Kimiko who was crying and hadn't seemed to realise where she was, in her mind she was hugging Nad and embracing his body. But in reality she was doing the opposite and abandoning him, leaving him outside cold and injured.

Nad watched horrified as the strange animal Kimiko was sitting on disappeared into the distance and he screamed out in confusion and frustration. He defiantly waited there, still bleeding and shivering telling himself that soon she would return, that was the last thought he had before he went completely numb and collapsed from the cold.

**Man im so evil....i separated them. Don't worry, will get them back together...or will i? HAHAH!!**

**Yep that was pretty dark, will as always post the next chapter tomorrow and at the mo im just finishing updating all chapters and will post them tonight. Oh yeah i looked at the traffic of this story c'mon people!! Only had like five of the same people review (for which i am very grateful) but even some of the people who faved this story (for which i am again grateful) haven't reviewed, please it only takes a minute just to say thanks. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Seperate ways

**Hey! Anyone who has recently checked my profile or scanned the Zelda section may have realised that i have a new story up so i will now try and update each story on alternating nights.**

**Don't worry my main focus is still on this but i just had some plans for a Zelda story that have been driving me crazy. Plus i feel like im writing this story for the benefit for 3 people....heh. Not that that affects me in any way, so to anyone who actually bothers to read this I LOVE YA!**

Nad awoke the next day in Kimiko's bed, he still felt extremely cold from last night. His wounds had been stitched up and a note in Kimiko's handwriting was left on the on the side table. Nad picked it up and slowly began reading.

_Dear Nad_

_Im sure words can't describe the hatred you're feeling towards me at the moment, i didn't tell you i had to leave because i would have probably changed my mind because of your reaction. Im part of a temple in China where i train with other's in order to learn to control my element.(Don't ask)Papa has agreed to let you stay with him as long as you need and if you like he has offered to send you to a nearby school so you can learn. I will return by next Christmas._

_Words can't describe how much im missing you already i wish you could come with me but it's not that simple._

_Love, Kimiko_

Tears stained the paper which the note was written on. The tears belonged to both NAD and Kimiko. NAD's sadness was quickly replaced by rage. He let out a cry of anger and hurled the clock on Kimiko's side table across the room, it collided hard with the wall and smashed into several pieces. He walked over to his bed still fuming and put on his hoodie and trainers on and began to walk to the lobby. When he got to the lobby he wrenched open the door, but before he could walk out he realised he had no idea where he was headed to.

He shut the door and walked towards the living space where Kimiko's father was working away on his laptop. Kimiko's father looked up and saw Nad walking toward shim fuming, his gaze fixed angrily on him.

"Nad, i-"He was cut short by Nad slamming his fist hard on the table which the laptop was on. A vase toppled over and smashed on the floor. Kimiko's father looked shocked and gaped at Nad open mouthed.

"Where is she?" Nad breathed in deadly silence. Kimiko's father simply stuttered and chocked in fear. Nad swiftly grabbed hold of the man's tie and pulled him close to his own face.

"Im asking you nicely, tell me" Kimiko's father still was lost for words but managed to breathe the words

"Xiaolin temple, China....just off west Hong Kong." Nad forcefully pushed Kimiko's father back into his seat and set off for his new destination.

___________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Kimiko had got to the temple she retreated to her cubicle and began to cry hysterically without even so much as a word to anyone.

Clay's big brother instinct told him that Kimiko wanted to be left alone, he took and inquiring Omi and returned to the main hall for some 'grub'. Raimundo however skulked around the temple moodily sulking. Angry question's racing through his head. Who was that kid? Is he dating Kimiko? Why did Kimiko leave him there?

Raimundo needed to find out once and for all. He made his way to Kimiko's cubicle and rapped the wall.

"Kim can i come in" he said in a soft voice, Kimiko sat up from her mat and nodded, bravely trying to fight back tears,

"Who was he...?" Rai said again quietly. Kimiko looked at him at him, tears streaming down her face still.

"No one..." she whispered. Raimundo walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Short i know but like i said, i still have a load of coursework. Also i needed to make this chapter to tie up the last chapter. Which basically means next chapter i can start a new.....thing? Can't think of the word heh. ANYWAY! I feel it's only fair to tell you guys that soon i will be closing of this story....sorry.**

**BUT NOT TO FEAR! To anyone who does read this, i will be starting a new XS story, one with better ideas. And if that one doesn't go down well i will take this one on again. Yay.**

**Anyway id sure appreciate it if you checked out my Zelda Fic i posted a few days ago, it's called Hyrulian Slave. And i posted a little Resident evil outbreak one-shot ive had for a while soon so be sure to check that out as well, Read review and Enjoy!**

**Oh yah, if anyone noticed i changed the summary, basically because in my stroy i don't want Nad joining the temple.....yeah.**


	12. Journey

**HAHA! Now i have someone else reading my story! That makes a grand total of around 3 now actually reading every chapter.....im so happy =). Kay ive decided i won't stop writing and more effort will be put in! Partially because i owe it to the people who read + review every chapter, and partially because i have finished the most part of my exams! **

**Yay! Anyway moving swiftly on..**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

The hours turned into days and the days turned into to weeks, gradually Kimiko Got back into the routine of her daily training and shen gong wu hunts. Though she never stopped thinking about Nad, every spare bit of time she had to herself she would daydream about being with him. Of course Raimundo was completely oblivious to this; he loved Kim and naturally assumed she loved him back, he had completely forgotten about the kid who Kimiko abandon outside her house half dead.

Kimiko absent mindedly twirled her hair in her fingers humming soothingly to herself. Once again her min wandered blissfully to thoughts about Nad, she was sure he was living happily with her papa, going to school, learning, making friends. She remained adamant that she was sure he was thinking about her regularly as well. She so badly wanted to talk to him, but he didn't know how to IM or even know how to use a mobile that well. Besides she wanted to talk to him in person not through technology. Many times she had considered using the golden tiger claws to go visit him, but she would end up wanting to stay there and she would have to give Nad an explanation about the whole ordeal, she decided to prolong that horrible day when she would have to explain to him to next Christmas.

Raimundo walked through the temple halls whistling happily to himself, his life was pretty much perfect, he had a beautiful not to mention rich girlfriend, he was an accomplished Shoku warrior

**AN: im pretty sure this is the first time ive mentioned this, the fic is set after time after time so Raimundo is Shoku warrior. (sp?)**

And he was pretty much set for life.

He barged into Kimiko's room now singing goofily, Kimiko giggled and ran up to him, hugging him tight.

"ARGH!! Need-breath" Raimundo joked; Kimiko giggled again and lightly punched his shoulder. Raimundo fell to the floor dramatically clutching his arm.

"Geez girl what was that for?!, you gotta kiss it better now" He said grinning.

Kimiko jumped on his lying form and kissed him, both of them laughing.

Kimiko had come to the conclusion that Raimundo was temple boyfriend and Nad was home boyfriend. She knew this was out of order in so many ways on both boys, but it was the only conclusion she had where she didn't have to break one of the boy's hearts.

Nad awoke with a start, he had just stowed away on a cargo ship to Hong Kong and had been locked in a large crate filled with various supplies for a good few days. The ship he was on came to a grinding halt and around an hour later the crate he was in was chucked carelessly on the ground, sure enough a few moments later some Chinese sailors wrenched open the box with a crowbar. They froze when they saw a young English boy staring up at them in the remains of what was a crate full of various Japanese delicacies and other food. They instantly lunged forward to seize the culprit but Nad was to quick, he bounded out of the box and ran forward as fast as he could, he scaled the harbour gate and gradually heard the angry cries of sailors long behind him.

He stopped for breath a few minutes later, every one of his limbs ached from being concealed in the box, and he felt incredibly sick; Saki and lots and lots of sushi did not agree with Nad's stomach. Finally he realised where he was. He looked around to find a buzzing city around dusk in what appeared to be rush hour. Tentatively he approached an apparently stressed business man who was rushing towards a cab.

"Scuse me do you know-" Nad began stopping the man. But the businessman instantly jumped as soon as he saw Nad

"No! Please don't hurt me; he-here have my wallet" He placed a black leather wallet next to Nad's feet and literally ran off screaming; "MUGGER'

People on the street stopped dead at the sight and hastily walked away from a confused Nad who picked up the wallet from the floor and stared at it bleakly.

"What just happened?" he said aloud. Nad looked up still confused and saw over the crowds of people the same timid businessman talking to a policemen pointing at Nad accusingly. The policemen started running towards Nad and he had enough experience with the law to know to run.

Finally he came to an alley and dived behind a dumpster away from the police, it seemed he was safe. He stared into a puddle and realised why the man thought he might have been a mugger; his clothes were ripped and slightly blood stained and he was kinda dirty. He cautiously came back out onto the pavement, then he realised he still had the guys wallet he checked inside and his eyes popped out at the amount of money the man had, there were so many notes that the wallet bulged and barely shut, he thought as it as compensation for the man's earlier rudeness and went to fina a clothes shop and a motel.

**Crap! I just found an important plot hole, why didn't Kimiko's dad call Kimiko up and tell her what happened i ask, well it's my story so i should know......but i don't. Now for a lame plot point to cover up my stoopid mistake; Kimiko's father couldn't get through to Kimiko as there is no phone reception at the temple. I AM A GENIUS! Of course i could just put that in the story but im lazy you see.**

**I really need to stop calling him 'Kimiko's dad'**

**Oh and i know i promised i would update chapters regularly, but now im juggling two fics and lots of homework. Im mostly now working on this fic trying to make it a lot better and i really haven't got time to update, i know it's a lame excuse but im working on a strict schedule, but when i get some free time i WILL work on it**

**Also i just wanna say where are you Yemi Hikari!!?? You were like one of my first reviewers and you've gone away!! COME BACK ;_; **


	13. Travelling

**What up peep's. So.....i checked my traffic for this story. I got 12 people reading every chapter as it come out. So why are only 2-3 actually reviewing?! Unless the people who review read it 3 times each. UNLIKELY I SAY!**

**This chapter will have no Kimiko in it and will focus on Nad getting to the temple, and so begins as from now the most epicst plot twist ever to exist in history. Which will play out over the next few chapters. **

**Enjoy!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Nad stepped out onto the sidewalk; he just bought himself some stylish clothes and a pair of sunglasses. He thought he went a bid overboard with the manicure but hey he looked pretty good! A group of schoolgirls walked past giggling and lustfully looking at Nad. He couldn't help suppress a grin. Nad spotted a classy hotel in the distance and began to walk towards it.

He got inside, away from the biting cold of The Hong Kong night and into the plush warmth of the hotel. He looked around on what was his first time in a five star hotel, moments later he was escorted up to the highest floor and led into the king's suite. Amazed at the resemblance between the Tohomiko mansion and this house of a hotel room he threw his room key on the bed and switched on the TV for some relaxation time.

Several hours later it was midnight and Nad had officially exhausted the amount of activities in the entire hotel as well as the food from the buffet.

He walked in his room slightly tired and still wet from the swimming pool. He approached the window and gazed out at the nightlife of Hong Kong. A few people scurried around like ants on the empty streets below, and the odd car drove past like a scurrying insect. Nad had earlier asked earlier for the direction of the temple and his plan was to check out early morning and travel there, if all went to plan he should be there by lunch.

Even now Nad was anxious, what was he supposed to say to the girl he loved who abandon him and left him for dead? He lay down on his king sized bed and drifted off into an undisturbed sleep. Nad awoke around six in the morning; he quickly got dressed, washed his hair and combed it into a somewhat presentable look. Picking up a room key, he gazed around one last time at the room that reminded him of his previous home.

After he checked out he caught a bus travelling to the Huno mountains and departed for the temple on foot. Travelling through the mountains proved somewhat difficult, more so than he had expected. He got to the summit of a large hill and peered through the scattered clouds when finally a large series of traditional Chinese buildings caught his eye. It was apparently the only temple in the mountains according to the hotel employee so it had to be it. Still wondering if it was worth travelling around some more to look for any other could be temples he turned around and was greeted by the sight of a gigantic lizard flying in his direction head first. Nad instinctively dived to one side and the giant lizard barely missed him. Nad quickly stood up and watched in amazement as the giant Dragon did a u-turn and stopped dead in front of Nad.

"Sorry kid didn't see ya there" Said the giant lizard apologetically. Nad simply stared.

"Names Dojo, what's a kid your age doing in these mountains?" Dojo didn't seem to realise that any other person who wasn't a Xiaolin monk would find it quite strange to be talking to a speech capable dragon that could change his size.

Nad finally realised had seen him before, he was the thing Kimiko flew off on. He finally realised he was staring.

"Oh im-uh....well i was travelling, don't spose you know anywhere close where i could stay for a night or two do ya?" Nad was lying through his teeth, but he would do anything to see Kimiko as soon as possible. Dojo gave a toothy grin at Nad.

"Sure kid, hop on" Dojo enlarged to the size of a small plane and Nad slowly hitched himself onto Dojo's back holding on for dear life.

Dojo took off and Nad stifled a scream and gripped tightly on Dojo's mane of red hair.

"Easy there kid, y'know you look familiar...." asked Dojo inquisitively, Nad was too busy clinging on to hear him. A few minutes later they arrived at the temple and Nad rolled of Dojo and landed on the floor, trying his hardest not to be sick. Dojo shrunk and beckoned Nad to follow him. The pair walked through the temple towards a large main hall.

"This kid is the Xiaolin temple, won't go into depth but without us, you'd be dead" Dojo said casually. This told Nad Kimiko was probably doing more than just training here, also the fact the Kimiko could wield fire and kick some major ass.

"Wait here" said Dojo when they got into the main hall; he slithered of onto another room. Nad itched to run out the room and run around screaming for Kimiko, but he still had some pride and composure. Moments later Dojo slithered back into the room followed by a stern but kind faced old man.

He stopped in front of Nad and surveyed him with his piercing eyes before smiling widely at him.

"Welcome young traveller, my name is master Fung; Dojo here tells me that you are looking for a place to stay?" Nad bowed and nodded returning the smile.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish, when the other monks return i will get them to prepare a room for you. " He bowed one last time and took his leave.

"So kid, feel free to wander round, im gonna go pick up the guys from Paris" said Dojo smiling at Nad, he enlarged and zoomed of into the distance. Nad sat down on the step of the hall and watched the dragon shrink of into the distance, his heart pounding Nad anxiously awaited to be reunited with Kimiko.

**SOOO lack of Kimiko but still pretty good i think. Next chapter will see the two reunite finally and like i said my epic plot twist will play out over the next few chapters.**

**So readers, be prepared to die of amazement (it's that good!)**

**Oh yeah, are any guys actually reading my story, not that it bothers me but im pretty 99.9 percent sure that all my reviewers are girls.....Like i sad though it doesn't bother me in the slightest, not really expecting many guys to be that into the romance section unlike myself......blame my gay side.**


	14. Doubt

**BREAKING NEWS!! I have just this moment discovered that people have in fact been replying to my replies. Anyone who has reviewed, chances are i sent you a happy message thanking you and until now I thought that any messages that people would have sent back would have come up when I logged in , BUT NO!! So I checked my email and i got like two hundred messages telling me every review, every time someone faved me, every time i updated and every message people have sent back. But I didn't reply to those who asked me questions. Now i feel bad.**

**Still following me?**

**Anyway here are the answers to question's many people have sent me;**

**I am a ****guy****, not a fat, acne ridden fan boy. Just an average 14 year old boy who happens to like Xiaolin showdown for unknown reasons.**

**My msn is dan_.uk so anyone who wants to talk to me FEEL FREE!! **

**Oh and if im not spose to have my msn posted then message me and I will take it down.**

**Nad is somewhat based on me, only looks wise, not personality wise so much.**

**After my long winded monologue i now present you with the next chapter!**

Nad sat on the steps of the main hall tapping his foot anxiously on the ground, waiting to see Kimiko for what seemed like had been an eternity. Slowly he stood up after waiting several moments and began to pace when finally he heard the familiar whooshing sound of Dojo approaching. He ran towards the sound, his heart pounding his chest cage. As soon as he got there he saw Dojo with a worried look on his enlarged face, he was watching two figures' lifting another two collapsed bodies of his back.

Puzzled, Nad ran forward towards a now shrunk Dojo.

"What's going on?" the small dragon turned his scaly face to Nad. His expression showed signs of worry.

"Oh, kid. Nothing to worry about. Kim and Rai over there had a...an accident." Dojo said the last sentence with caution. Nad's eyes lit up at the mention of Kimiko. He ran after the heavy set guy holding a collapsed 'Rai' in his arms and next to him was a small boy, no older than twelve half dragging half carrying Kimiko. Nad ran in front of the pair.

"Hi! Names Nad, need a hand?" He said the entire sentence in a rush. The last thing he wanted was to be recognised by the two very unfamiliar boys, they had already caught a glimpse of him once although was several months ago.

"That would e mooooost helpful friend "said the small, yellow tinted boy happily. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that a complete stranger was offering to help people he didn't know, from Nad's experience people didn't do things like that for free.

"Omi, wait" said the large blonde boy sounding exasperated. He had an apparent Texan accent.

"Who are ya fella?" Asked the boy sounding slightly suspicious. Nad smiled, they didn't recognise him.

"Oh im...im just a traveller, seriously though, the small guy looks like he needs a hand."

"I AM COMPACT!"

"Well, that would be mighty helpful fella, names Clay." He smiled at Nad shifting Rai in his arms, ignoring the small boys protests.

"And the sma- i mean compact fella is Omi." Nad gave them both friendly smiles and lifted Kimiko out of Omi's stubby arms.

Electric shot up his arms, Kimiko's soft warm body was once in contact with his after so long. He savoured the moment then followed Clay into a large room with several beds lined up next to each other; a medical ward. Nad gently placed Kimiko on a bed and gazed happily at her beautiful face.

"So what happened?" He asked the boy's.

"Well, long story. Basically Rai here fell of a ledge and broke his arm and Kimiko there broke somethin, just can't tell what..."

**AN: To prevent people commenting on this, when Clay speaks I will purposely spell things wrong, the things that would have an accent on. Like fella.**

Nad looked down at Kimiko and ran his hand across each arm. Clay watched on cautiously.

"Don't be getting to friendly there buddy..." Nad looked up at him.

"Oh no, no im just checking to see what she broke..." The excuse sounded lame but it was true. Finally he found the wound; Kimiko's left hand was slightly out of place, taking hold of it he gently slipped it back in place, there was a small crack and the hint of pain in Kimiko's sleeping face disappeared, and she rolled over for some needed rest.

Clay and Omi watched the whole thing bewildered.

"How'd ya do that partner??" Clay remarked still in disbelief, Omi simply looked at him seemingly jealous.

"I can do that!" Omi blurted out, he jumped on Rai's bed side and grabbed his arm roughly, there was a sickening crack and Rai sat up screaming in agony clutching his arm, after several minutes he simmered down and was knocked unconscious. Omi stood on the bed side his hands on his hips looking triumphant, he seemed to have thought that he had mended Rai's arm.

Clay face palmed and grabbed Omi by the scruff of his neck, he placed him outside and shut the door, Omi scratched at the door furiously like a small cat wanting to come in.

"Don't spose ya could help Rai out to could ya?" questioned Clay. Nad reluctantly approached Rai's side. He watched Rai lying there for a few moments before snapping his arm back into place, purposely rougher than he did on Kimiko. Although Rai had done nothing wrong to Nad, he was the one kissing and hugging Kimiko on that fateful night.

A few hours passed and Nad had been sitting up a tree watching the sunset for an hour, finally it descended behind the mountains and he swallowed hard and began to walk towards the medical ward hoping Kimiko was awake. His heart was still pounding; trying to break out of his ribcage he so badly wanted to see Kimiko but was incredibly nervous. Finally he got there, he took a deep breath and went to open the door but he couldn't resist peeking through the door's window at Kimiko.

Inside were all four monks sitting beside Kimiko who was lying in her bed apparently still tired. They were all laughing and joking with each other, all so happy. Nad watched and doubt began to take over, she was so happy. If he went in now it would completely mess up her life. Back inside he couldn't miss Rai's hand discreetly stroking Kimiko's under the covers. Kimiko had friends, money and a boyfriend. She didn't need him. A single tear rolled down Nad's face and he turned around headed for the mountains which were slowly being consumed by night.

"Hey Kim, you met that kid yet?" Clay said this as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Kid?" Kimiko repeated confused.

"Yeah, you aint met him? Dojo found him in the mountains. He was the one who fixed ya arm."

"Fixed my arm..." said Kimiko slowly, who was this kid, she wracked her mind to who this kid could be.

"Yep, Rai's too." Rai looked up from holding omi's sash slightly above his head in the background, making Omi jump for it.

"How did he fix my arm, and where is h-"Rai was cut off by a torrent of water knocking him on the floor, courtesy of Omi.

"What did he look like?" questioned Kimiko.

"Well let's see hear.... He had long brown hair, kinda messy, he was wearing some perty nice clothes, and he had a few scars on his face and arms..." Throughout Clay's description Kimiko turned a deathly white and her heart began to pound.

"Clay what was his name?" she said quietly.

"Hmm let's see hear..."

"WHAT WAS HIS NAME?!" screamed Kimiko, she jumped up from her bed and grabbed clay's front, Rai and Omi stopped wrestling on the floor and watched in disbelief.

"Geez girl! It was something like Nate." He brushed Kimiko off his shirt; she landed hard on the floor and stared into space. Rai approached her looking worried.

"Kim?" he said tentatively.

"Nad...." Kimiko breathed

**HAHA! Cliff-hanger! Well kinda. ANYWAY sorry i haven't updated in a few days but this chapter was extra long so there. I owe you nothing. **

**A weird thing happened...i wrote a chapter, except it was whats gonna happen after the next chapter. And now i don't know how im going to get Nad to where he is at the beginning of chapter 16. I suck sometimes....**

**Anymawho. Glad to see that another person is reviewing. You know who you are, and you are added to my favourite person ever list. WHY CANT ALL YOU LURKERS BE LIKE THAT?!**


	15. Acceptance

**Hey! Why is it that i always have a constant of 3 reviewers? I mean when one leaves or stops reviewing (dragon of spirits, you will be missed) someone else pops up. Weird huh? Seriously guys feel free to review anyway...**

**Anymawho, like i said ive already written the next chapter and will now make up this most likely crappy chapter to show how Nad ends up where he does next chapter, still following me? Also being as i have neglected to update for three days i will post the two chapters together thus unveiling my amazing plot twist, well... I think it's amazing...STOP JUDGING ME!!**

Kimiko stood up and again grabbed Clay's front.

"Clay, tell me...where is he now?" She whispered very slowly but urgently.

"Kim, do you know this kid?" He asked sternly, his big brother instinct kicking again. Clay grabbed Kimiko of him.

"Kim. Tell me, who is this kid." He said it in a final but gentle tone to it that only Clay could pull off. Kimiko sighed deeply and took some deep breathes trying to calm herself down.

"His name is Nad...we met last Christmas. Stuff happened; he came to live with me and he...he must have found me."

All the boys waited on bated breath on Kimiko's words.

"Remember that boy who chased after me when you picked me up? That's him..." Kimiko looked ashamed and looked up at her friends face's, Omi was simply staring at her trying to comprehend what was just said. Clay was motioning her to go on softly with a look of understanding and Raimundo was fuming at her.

"You...You said you didn't know who that kid was..." Raimundo said this quietly sounding slightly edgy. Kimiko gave him a teary eyed look, asking for forgiveness, but Rai's expression was set like stone. Eventually all the monks spread out to search for Nad across the summer dusk that enveloped the temple. But to no avail, they all began to make their way to the main hall but before Kimiko could get there Rai emerged from the shadows and silently motioned Kimiko to follow him. Dreading facing Rai she sighed deep and followed him, they came to the same tree which Nad had been sitting up a around an hour ago and both sat facing each other.

"Kim" questioned Rai quietly. "Do you love me?" Kim put her hands on his.

"Of course i do" She whispered back with certainty.

"Do you love this Nad person" Raimundo asked. Kimiko started for a few moments before taking a hold of herself and looking Raimundo in the eye.

"No" She said trying to fight back tears.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, I love you" Kimiko said clasping his hands tighter

"But he' like my brother...I have to find him" Said Kimiko now crying.

Raimundo cracked an understanding smile filled with happiness and pulled Kimiko into an embracing hug. Kimiko and Raimundo entered the main hall to meet Clay and Omi. They all decided it was too late and looking for Nad tomorrow would be a lot easier. When Clay and Omi were asleep Raimundo crept into Kimiko's cubicle, Kimiko of which was laying in bed thinking about Nad.

"Kim?" Rai whispered.

"Yeah" Replied Kimiko.

"You sure it was Nad today?" Raimundo questioned. Kimiko sat up, there was a tiny chance that this kid wasn't actually Nad and Clay had just got his name wrong earlier but this was scare and Kimiko hadn't considered this.

"Well..." She began before Rai cut her off.

"All im saying is even if it was Nad im sure he left because he had good reasons, maybe he only came to see you one last time before he moved on...or something..." Kimiko thought deeply, she knew Rai was only saying this probably because he wanted her not to talk to him but there was some truth in what he said.

She finally decided that it was probably best to move on and let Nad move on too.

"Rai, you're right...Thanks..." She kissed him and they both drifted off into a deep sleep, wary from the eventful day they had both experienced. She finally decided to put Nad out of her life once and for all.

Nad walked through the mountains, the coldness numbed his whole body. Wind buffeted him, nearly off the mountain several times. He knew the best plan of action was to try and start a life in Hong Kong as this was the nearest city, but to be honest dying on this mountain would probably be a better plan of action. Not to mention it would put the tormenting image of Rai and Kimiko out of his mind. He sat down on the mountain peak in defeat, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly a figure appeared in the blackness and this was the last image Nad saw before passing out.

When he awoke Nad was chained up by his wrists in a dark cell inches from the ground, he groaned in pain as the cold chains bound his injured hands. An evil looking man appeared from the cells corner smiling triumphantly, he had long black hair which was tied into a pony tail and was wearing armour clad all over his body. But his slit yellow eyes stood out the most.

"Nad...ive been watching you for a few days. Heartbroken by none other than Kimiko i see... You're exactly what i need and I will unleash my plan when the time is right..." Finished Chase. Before Nad could speak he was struck in the face by Chase and he passed out once again.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so i hate writing fluff, but i do it for the benefit of my beloved readers...even the ones who don't review. Anyway not much to say except now im gonna post the next chapter. Which by the way skips forward two years.**

**I know this chapter was incredibly short but hey you're getting two in a row so that makes up for it.**


	16. Torture

**Okay i know the last chapter was a bit sort of...bleh. But hey im making up for it by doing this one which is my personal favourite so far, not to mention the darkest.**

**Also ive realised there are a few plot holes that maybe ive only thought of but anyway, no story is perfect.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Two slow, painful years passed, Nad had counted every second since he had been shackled up in the same dingy cell. He no contact whatsoever with anyone, with exception of the occasional visit from one of chases cat warriors who wouldn't speak to him, just torture him. Slowly he began lose his mind, every time he managed to drift to sleep, the pain from his shackles would wake him up, screaming, convulsing wishing he would die.

Chase had cast some sort of magic on him, he was so hungry, so thirsty that he would have died by now, but instead the hunger pains grew more intense, yet he wouldn't die. Not to mention the fact that the shackles on his wrists and ankles would tighten intensely and then loosen again every hour or so, just to torture him. He had got to the point where the pain, the suffering was becoming pretty regular for him, it still hurt like hell but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Insanity had passed and he had got to the point where he regained his sanity, but it came with the price of torturing thoughts. Thoughts that would question why he was the one suffering, why he was the one shackled up like an animal. His own mind had betray him and all the rigorous faith testing questions hurt more than any physical pain. But the thoughts about Kimiko killed him the most.

Then one day he had a visit, Chase opened the cell and stood in front of him, he clicked his fingers and two tigers prowled into the room. They turned into the two warriors that regularly tortured him and picked him up. When he finally opened his eyes he was in a huge room with waterfalls in it and stairs that stemmed of into all sorts of rooms. Next to him Chase Young was sitting on a large throne watching Nad, he snapped his fingers and two large hooks fell from the ceiling. As if being pulled by a magnetic force the hooks on large metal chains floated towards Nad. Not wanting to know what was going to happen he tried in vain to crawl away finding that the shackles had been removed, but after two years of being chained up, he found he couldn't walk and he had virtually no energy. He had just enough to let him breath occasionally. Nad collapsed in defeat, although he still had his pride. He defiantly refused to utter a sound as the hooks impaled themselves in his shoulder blades. He clenched his teeth so hard blood began to seep from his gums.

They hoisted him in the air, his feet inches away from the ground, blood dripped from every open wound, particularly his newly impaled shoulders. Gently, he began to twist back and forth in the air, the whole time Chase watched not uttering a sound, looking at him smiling slightly.

"Finally you will serve a purpose" He whispered sounding extremely dangerous. Not a moment after he said the words a large stone slab at the end of the wall fell down making a new doorway. Four unidentifiable figures jumped in, each landed in front of Chase in almost perfect form, each emanating with a different colourer aura. Nad looked up slowly at the four. Physically unwilling to make any form of movement he simply gazed defeated at the four Xiaolin warriors.

Clay, The heavy set cowboy who Nad met two years back was now slightly bigger and muscular. his trademark hat was tattered and ragged much like the battle worn young adult himself. He was wearing his usual outfit that apparently still fit, his blonde hair was slightly longer and a brown mist floated around him. He stood there focused as stone watching Chase.

Omi; The Naive young monk who had been so grateful for Nad's help back then was standing there in a pose which showed utter hatred towards Chase. Omi was the only one who really hadn't changed, although he was slightly bigger in comparison to the other monks he was still 'compact' a light blue aura emanated around the monk, contrasting with his yellow skin. Omi as always dressed in his Xiaolin robes tied up with a blue sash.

Raimundo Stood in front of the other monks , grinning cockily at Chase, He was wearing as always his trademark medallion with his hoodie and trousers. Nad watched Raimundo with bitterness, although he didn't intend to Rai had stolen the one thing Nad truly cared about and didn't realise he had. Although Nad had forgiven Rai after lots of thinking, he wanted Kimiko to be happy. Even though Kimiko horribly scarred him mentally and betray him he still valued her as the highest priority in his measly life. Rai had the most powerful aura of them all, a bright green surge of energy pulsated around his body.

Kimiko. The one who had caused all of this, if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have been through any of this. He wanted to hate her but couldn't. She still looked like an angel. She had her down and was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose top. Kimiko looked pretty plain compared to what she would usually wear but the simplicity made her even more beautiful. Like Omi not much had changed, she had simply gotten taller and her hair had grown. An aura of warmth and danger surrounded her body. Nad gazed at her, changing between happiness and other mixed feelings as he did.

Chase smiled, the Xiaolin monk's were bothersome fly's to Chase that needed to be swatted or captured in Omi's case, and it not only gave him enormous satisfaction to physically torture someone whenever he felt like it, but now he would release this person and watch as he slowly pulled apart the team by breaking apart Kimiko mentally by use of extreme guilt. He smiled evilly at the monks and snapped his fingers; Nad emerged from the shadows still being hoisted up by the iron hooks that were stabbed into his shoulder blades. All the monks let out some sort of disgusted remark as Nad came fully onto view, blood dripping copiously from his back forming a crimson puddle below him.

"Look familiar Kimiko?" Asked Chase maliciously, Kimiko looked at Chase surprised; she apparently didn't recognise him and didn't expect to be asked this by Chase. Slowly edging forward still in a fighting pose she cautiously watched both the unknown boy and Chase, who of which had his arms crossed and was intent on not attacking any of the monks, but rather watching Kimiko's expression when she realised who this was.

Kimiko got nearer and nearer and Chase snapped his fingers again, the hooks took themselves out of the boy and vanished into the ceiling. Kimiko knelt beside the collapsed boy and looked at him in horror; there wasn't a smooth part on his entire exposed flesh, scars and recent cuts were everywhere on the boy, he was around Raimundo's height Kimiko could tell and she finally looked at his face, his long uncut hair came down to around his forearms, and it was matted with dirt and blood. She slowly brushed it out of his face and saw his broken eyes staring up at her defeated.

Kimiko turned a deathly white and began to shiver, she took a step back and uttered the word 'no' several times before collapsing on the floor, crying. Clay rushed forward and hugged Kimiko reassuringly, Raimundo and Omi however ran up to the figure. Raimundo scanned his face until Omi piped up.

"This is the boy who came to the temple a long time go...he helped you. " Said Omi innocently, the sight of a tortured near dead boy was too much for him and he felt scared for the first time in a long time.

"Nad?" said Rai finally realising who it was.

**Okay i just added bits but i may go back and change bits, tell me what you think and if you think i need to change bits in a review if you would be so kind, thankies :]**

**So this chapter was lengthy and makes up for the length of the last one, like i said I love this chapter but tell what you think.**


	17. Insanity?

**So just off the last Chapter Nad is know at the temple, to prevent any question's it was Chase's plan to just let the monks see Nad and make them feel bad about how they gave up on him, that's all there is to it.**

**ENJOY!**

Nad finally snapped back into reality several hours later, he wasn't unconscious but he had a tendency to drift to his own world where he could wallow in his philosophical, self pitying thoughts without the real world hindering his thoughts. He just remembered Chase laughing, Kimiko crying and Clay carrying him. When he looked around he found himself in the exact same place where his only motive in life died and he lost the one thing that kept him going, he was in the medical ward in the temple where he realised Kimiko loved Raimundo.

Ignoring the intense pain, he made an effort to get up but his legs simply wouldn't work, concentrating hard, he held his breathe and tensed every muscle in his leg to the point of breakage, finally something clicked and stiff as they were his legs allowed movement to flow through them again. He cracked his joints and stretched. His body had been stitched up and bandaged but that didn't stop blood seeping through some of his deeper wounds, he wiped patches of blood away from his face and torso before brushing the hair out of his eyes and approaching the door.

He came out and the cold hiding in the corridor attacked him, not physically acknowledging it he carried on even though his body screamed for him to lay down and rest. He came outside for the first time in two years and breathed deep, he looked around him, thick layers of white blankets covered everything and it fell from the sky like ash. What was it called again...snow? The cold was now enveloping his body but like a curious child he simply stood there, wanting to see what would happen if he carried on standing there.

"Partner?!" Nad heard a desperate call echo from the hallway behind him and the heavy set Texan lumbered down the hallway shivering. Still expressionless he faced Clay who ran up to him at the sight.

"GUYS!" bellowed Clay to the night.

"I FOUND HIM!"Nad watched him curiously. What good could possibly come off having friends to call upon? They only provided complications in life. The other three monks came running from behind Clay; they stopped and stared at Nad who stared at them back with his broken eyes. Kimiko burst out crying, Raimundo went to put a comforting arm around her but she lunged forward and grabbed Nad, nuzzling in his naked chest crying.

Nad stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before roughly pushing Kimiko away, the three male monks watched him not knowing what to do, but Kimiko simply stood there like a spoilt child watching Nad, she was upset why wasn't he comforting her? Sitting down in the snow Nad watched Kimiko curiously, his head perched to one side.

"The world doesn't revolve around you" Nad said in a barely audible whisper that just made it past his lips to Kimiko. Kimiko instantly stopped crying and stared at Nad as if he had just said something horribly offensive, she turned to the three boys all of whom looked away determined not to meet her glare.

"Bu-but I..." she stammered before Clay interjected, pushing past Kimiko.

"C'mon feller let's get ya inside" Clay said warmly offering his hand to Nad, he said it as if he would to a child. Nad no longer cared what they thought of him but he knew what they did think of him, even if they did do it subconsciously, there was no doubt everyone thought of him as insane. Wanting new experience's Nad took Clays hand, marvelling on how his skin was so much warmer than the snow, little things amused his broken soul it seemed.

Clay led Nad to a large room with four beds in every corner. Apparently the monks all slept in here; each bed was themed in a different way, ranging from Texas to technology. They sat Nad in the middle of the room where several beanies and sofa's were placed. Nad watched them retreat to one corner and talk, occasionally glancing at Nad. Kimiko however was now pouting and refusing to look at any of them. Nad found a large gash on his arm, he pulled the bandage off and picking opening the wound up with his fingers. He dug his fingers deeper and deeper until crimson blood began rolling down his arm, Nad watched interestedly as cut opened more and blood poured out.

"Whoa!" whatcha doin there pardner? Clay said rushing over and hastily wrapping his arm back up.

"You shouldn't go hurting yourself like that..."

"Why?" Nad asked genuinely interested to know.

"Well....it would hurt, and no one wants blood staining their shirt..." Clay responded lamely.

"Im not wearing a shirt" Replied Nad. Clay struggled to find an answer and just shut his mouth. Nad watched Clay curiously as he returned to speak with the other monks who were all staring at him open mouthed. They all were seriously confused but at the same time intrigued by what Nad was like now, nothing seemed to affect him at all. Kimiko the whole time was feeling so bad for how she left Nad, but she was so shocked about how h behaved at her earlier, was he upset at her for leaving him? And of course the world revolved around her...didn't it?

**Okay so these chapters where i try to be all kind psychological and stuff are either really good or really bad, if you like this one i strongly suggest reading the Zelda one-shot i posted earlier. And if you don't let me know and il try harder next time!**

**And im sending out a personal urge to review if you're reading this and haven't already reviewed!**


	18. pfft, you expect me to name every chap?

**Hey! So for the first time in a few weeks i checked my traffic. For this story i got a big surprise, naturally being as only three people are reviewing a chapter i thought i would get three people reading every day a chapter is released, but no. Averages of around thirty are reading a chapter on the day it is released. REVIEW DAMN YOU! **

Nad lay awake that night, the other monks made a bed for him on the sofa's although he hadn't slept in around a year, being chained up wasn't exactly energy consuming so he didn't really have to. Also he forgot how, he wasn't sure if he just waited or if he had to something else. He sat up on the bed and stretched, although he wasn't particularly fussed about his life in any way shape or form it was nice being able to move about. Slowly he walked up to Kimiko's bed and started watching her sleep. Slightly intrigued he began prodding Kimiko, seeing if he would wake her up.

He lifted sat down next to Kimiko's bed and looked at his arms, they had many scars and gashes up them, but when he looked at Kimiko's she didn't. He checked to see if any of the monks had the same kind of arms like his but none of them did. He had forgot everything in his entire life probably due to some head trauma, but for some reason the only thing he remembered was the four monks, Kimiko in particular. He didn't know if he was enemies with them or if he was best friends with them but he knew who they were. All he did know was that he was different to them.

In the morning Kimiko sat up and stretched, yesterday's events came rushing back to her and she looked over at the sofas where Nad was sleeping only to find nothing there. Panicking slightly she jumped out of bed but before she could do anything she heard a soft 'oomph' below her. Looking down she saw Nad curled up in a ball clutching a photo of him and Kimiko back when they lived together. He looked up at her groggily, she couldn't help but smile at him, he may be partially insane with no memory of the times they had but he still had the same image of the cute guy who saved her life. Helping him up she sat him on her bed.

"Nad..." Kimiko asked quietly, Nad looked at her rubbing his eyes.

"Nad...that's my name isn't it?" he responded thinking hard.

"Yep, that's your name. Nad do you remember me?" Nad looked at her curiously.

"I do but I don't know who you are..."

"Oh..." was all Kimiko could manage before a large groan from Clay interrupted them.

At brekfast all the monks sat down and began eating the brekfast which was always prepared for them when they woke up, Nad poked the strange substance layed out on a plate in front of him confused, what was it? The other monks were putting it in their mouth and making it disappear. Slowly he picked up the strange metal object with prongs and dug it into a long pink stripy strip; Nad held it before his mouth and slowly put it in his mouth. He began chewing and instantly spat it back out coughing and spluttering. All the monks watched him in confusion.

"The hell is that stuff" Nad asked still coughing.

"Well the last time I checked it was food..." Said Rai.

"Well I don't like it." Said Nad, and with that he walked off. All the monks looked at each other confused.

"How did he not know what food is?" Said Clay chomping on a particularly large sandwich.

"Well Chase probably didn't feed him at all..." Said Kimiko thinking.

"Well if that's true then how is he not dead yet?" Rai asked. Kimiko simply shrugged and began eating again. When she went to find Nad he wasn't in their room, she went outside calling his name. A thick, fresh blanket of snow had covered the ground and she followed some crisp footprints through the snow, she followed them all the way until they simply vanished headed into a wall. Looking everywhere for him she finally looked up on the building's roof, and sure enough Nad was laying on his side staring out up into the mountains.

She scaled onto the roof and nudged his shoulder, he turned around and for the first time Kimiko had seen since two years ago he smiled at her slightly.

"So...im guessing you've never had food before?" Said Kimiko sitting down next to Nad, who was tracing his fingers lightly across the scars and cuts on his arms.

"You mean that nasty stuff you put in your mouth?" Said Nad looking at Kimiko. She nodded?

"Nope" He replied simply. Deciding not to go in to much depth to the whole dilemma and simply be grateful he was alive she shrugged it off.

"How did I know you before...well y'know all that happened?" Asked Nad awkwardly.

"Well you and I first met when-" Kimiko was cut off by a large snowball hitting her in the back of the head. They both turned around to find Raimundo and Omi launching snowballs at them both grinning. Just before she could completely bite their heads off Raimundo shouted up at her.

"Master Fung said we could have the day off today!" With that Rai threw another snowball and ran off.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Okay sucky ending but hey it's not like the story is finished. Next chapter will see some much needed progression.**

**I HAVE A FAVOUR TO ASK OF ALL MY LOYAL READERS! Would you be so kind to review or just tell me what you think of the Zelda one-shot i posted, i know it sounds like im just trying to get reviews but the feedback in pm's and reviews ive had so far had been pretty positive and that was one of my fave stories so far. If it gets some more recognition im gonna base my next story heavily on that one by re writing it not as a one-shot with obviously more chapters. But feel free not to!**

**THANKS!**


	19. Snowballs

**Sorry for not updating in ages, had to do my Christmas shopping...Fun eh?**

**So...right now its three more days till Christmas, il try and squeeze in two chapters before but during the period between Christmas and new year im gonna take a break, besides not many of you would have the time to read fics then anyway im guessing with all the family to see and the presents to play with. Everyone needs a break right?**

**MOVING ON!**

**AND! Any dynasty warriors fans out there? Check out my new fic! Geez im biting of more than I can chew...**

Kimiko bounded of the roof and landed with a soft poof on the thick sheet of snow below her, she scooped some snow into her hands and gave chase to Raimundo. Nad just watched the whole thing completely baffled, to his experience someone throwing something at you wasn't a sign of friendship. Normal people were very strange sometime's. He sat down on the roof and closed his eyes. Although he didn't care that much, his new life with his 'friends' at the temple was much better, especially in the sense that he wasn't chained up twenty four seven.

Chase watched from afar the temple. He was stood atop a frozen, snowy peak that looked down on the temple. He had been watching them the whole morning. Although his plan wasn't really that 'in-depth' he had hoped to at least cause the monk's slight emotional trauma, but they seemed to have gotten over the whole thing rather quick, just happy to have him back. He gave one last fleeting glance before turning back to his lair.

A few moments later Nad wanted to find out what all the snow throwing was about, he jumped down from the roof with the agility of a brick, he landed with a thud. His legs were still stiff and didn't bend that well. He stood up and brushed himself off and walked towards the fireballs being shot up into the air. He got to outside the main hall and all three boys were standing in a line, all throwing snowballs up in the air, Kimiko was taking aim and blasting them with fire balls. Nad watched completely baffled, did what they were doing have a point? Kimiko saw Nad sitting cross legged watching them all. She avoided the hailing snowballs and ran up to him.

"Why don't you try it" She said in a kind voice offering him a large snowball.

"What happens if I don't?" He asked curiously.

"Well....nothing I guess..." Nad continued to stare at her with his broken eyes. Kimiko felt extremely uncomfortable and slowly walked away towards the other monks.

"Well, he doesn't want to actually do anything..." Said Kimiko, sitting down on a bench near Clay and Raimundo.

"Where's Omi?" She suddenly realised. There was a distinct lack of yellowness. A muffled sound came from a large pile of snow and Omi popped out coughing and spluttering. Kimiko shot Rai a dirty look, Rai of whom was laughing his head off. Omi made a disgruntled sound and sat next to Kimiko on the bench.

"Look, guys. He's been chained up for ages, he's probably just glad to be free." Said Clay brushing a large dollop of snow off Omi's head.

"Yeah but you would think he would wanna try some new things" Replied Rai still laughing slightly. He balled up a large snowball and took aim at Nad who was innocently watching a bird on a tree.

"Rai" Said Clay and Kimiko warningly. Rai sighed.

"Look, im trying to help him here. Besides I wanna know how he will react." Kim shook her head wearily. Rai took aim and launched the snowball; it collided with Nad's head hard. Rai burst out laughing and Kimiko shouted at him while Clay watched exasperated. Omi just watched the whole thing confused.

"Yes!" Rai said, punching the air. He ignored Kimiko who was screaming in his ear. Rai wiped a tear away from his eye and calmed down enough to see what Nad was doing.

"Hey...where did he go?" He said after finding Nad had disappeared. Before anyone could muse on it further there came a large rumble from above. All the monks looked up at the roof above them, Clay dove to the side grabbing Omi who was watching curiously and Kimiko stepped back slowly. Rai however stood frozen and watched as an avalanche of snow fell down from the roof. He went to scream but was crushed by the snow. Kimiko, Omi and Clay all looked at the pile blankly, wondering what just happened.

"Rai...?" Asked Kimiko approaching the huge pile of snow. Suddenly Rai popped out coughing and gasping for air. All the monks stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

Rai sat in the snow, grumpily watching the other monks.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" he screamed agitated. Clay stopped laughing long enough to yank him out with ease.

"What the hell caused that?" Said Rai rubbing his head.

"Oh I have an idea" Kimiko said looking up at the roof. Rai moved back and looked at the roof. Nad was sitting on the top of it cross legged, smiling down at them. Rai turned bright red and walked off. The three monks's burst out laughing again.

"Aww come on! Were just playin!" Shouted Clay who noticed Rai walking off. Rai ignored him and walked into the main hall.

**Yeah sorta rubbish ending but hey I don't see YOU doing any better....leave me alone damnit...**

**So yeah I might get another chapter in before Christmas, but after that I most likely won't update before January. Oh and im thinking if writing a Rai-Kim one-shot, so keep your eyes peeled for it. **


	20. Fire

**So im back!! Have a good holiday? I sure did!**

**Without further ado, I present you with the next chapter, and from now on it's going back to normal. By that I mean updating around every three days.**

Nad lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Well, it wasn't really a bed, more of a mat on the floor. He had 'accidently' set his bed on fire while playing with some weird star thing he had found in Kimiko's bedside. He had been living in the Xiaolin temple for exactly one month now, January was beginning to set in and although the cold weather showed no signs of letting up the snow was beginning to disappear and the white blandness of the temple and its surrounding fields and mountains was giving way to a whole new burst of vibrant colours, signifying what the temple monks called 'spring'.

He turned over on his mat, Nad was beginning to get a feel for comfort after his previous 'home' and watched the other monks enviously, all sleeping in there comfy bed's. Some of his smaller emotions were returning to him and he was beginning to understand the other's feeling more although his general unfazed, emotionless demeanour still shelled his scarred body. Nad now knew what the others thought of him but he still didn't care. Besides, he had started to get friendlier with all the monks (except Rai who he frequently argued with) especially Kimiko. She had explained to him how they used to be and there life when he apparently lived with her. Although physically he didn't open up to her, he was starting to develop feelings for her. Kimiko however had no problem opening up to him, she would always defend him when he argued or fought with Rai, or when Master Fung would confront him about playing with the 'wu' for fun.

Nad stood up, he rubbed his stiff legs and took Rai's dressing gown from his bedside, he wrapped around his body and began to walk towards the Koi ponds. He never slept that often and on most nights would end up sitting beside the Koi ponds, watching the fish flail about in the water until morning. On his way to the ponds he noticed some footsteps in what snow was left. Curiously he followed them until he came to the outside of the temple, a few meters to his left was a pale boy with what was apparently make up on. He had a large black overcoat and is it wasn't for his flaming orange hair, Nad would have probably mistaken him for a shadow. He stopped and watched the boy curiously, the boy was muttering under his breath, hunched over and fiddling with something in his hands.

Slowly, he approached the boy until he was literally inches away. Upon closer inspection the boy was around fourteen, the same age as Kimiko and Rai and probably himself to. He had no idea who old he was. The pasty boy finally realised that there was someone virtually touching him, He did a double take and fell flat on his backside.

"Wh-who are you?!" The boy stuttered, raising his hands in front of his face. Nad watched him whimpering on the floor, slightly confused. This person was acting really weird, he half expected the boy to punch him or something or tell him to back off. For him to cover up in a ball on the floor was the last thing he expected. Most of the boys around his age Nad knew were pretty moody and didn't generally like him. Of course he was only basing this theory on Rai, all people were different it seemed.

Nad picked up what the boy had dropped, it was a square piece of heavy metal with the words 'Wu sensor' etched on it. Nad touched some of the buttons on it and the machine began to rumble violently. Nad dismissed it as boring, he threw it on the whimpering boy's lap and began to walk away from him. The boy watched Nad walked away completely baffled to who he was or what he was doing, he tentatively picked up his machine and scanned the screen. The boy looked at the screen in horror and let out a high meep. Nad heard behind him a loud buzzing, he turned around and saw the red haired boy flying off using some weird buzzing metal things on his back. He watched him flying off now even more confused, why was he running away?! Then Nad noticed the machine that belonged to the boy on the floor, It was now shaking violently and beeping loudly.

Nad picked it up and examined the screen again, He could see some numbers on it gradually going down and there were some words above it that he couldn't make out, he decided to show it to Kimiko. As he journeyed back to the monks bedroom the strange object started to shake more and more. Finally he got to Kimiko's bedside, he nudged her awake. She groggily sat up confused. Nad handed her the device. Still gathering her bearings she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the machine.

"Self destruct sequence activated...." She read aloud. Nad sat on the floor looking up at Kimiko who was thinking hard.

"Nad...where did you get this?" she asked calmly. Nad shrugged.

"Red haired boy." He replied. Kimiko looked at Nad then back at the machine.

"Self destruct...red haired boy..." Finally she realised what it was. Her eyes widened and she realised the number declining on the screen. 5-4-3-, Kimiko threw the device right across the room and it exploded in a fiery inferno in mid air.

Kimiko watched horrified but Nad watched interested as the center of the room was blew apart, Fire caught and began spreading through the room. Rai and Clay jumped out of bed and struck fighting poses still half asleep.

"FIRE! RUN!" was all Kimiko could manage as she dived out of bed and began running for the door Rai and Clay stood there dumbfounded watching the fire, Kimiko pulled them both out the door. Nad watched the flames grow and spread in awe the vibrant colours of Red and Orange lit the room and the sensation he got when he got near it was amazing, Slowly he approached it and lifted his hand to touch it. The flames stung his hand and started to singe his skin but he didn't care. Finally the pain kicked in and he withdrew his hand he began to walk out to the door when he realised Omi was still laying on hi bed. He was barely breathing and the fire was getting closer.

Nad quickly scooped Omi up in his arms and made for the exit but just before he heard a crack above him, he looked up and a beam of flaming wood hit him straight in the face, he fell forward and Omi rolled out of his arms into the corridor ahead, Nad felt the beam crush his torso and for the first time in a long time he felt pain rush through his body, fighting for consciousness felt the flames behind him consume his legs, and just before he passed out he could just make out the blur that was Omi get carried away by several other blurs. Were they just gonna leave him to die?

**So, there ya go!**

**My break is over as of today!**

**Enjoy and as always leave me a review!**


	21. Death

**Really, really sorry for not updating sooner guys!! Been working on my latest story which I posted yesterday. Tis one of my favourites so far and if anyone reading this likes Zelda, death or zombies i strongly suggest you check it out!**

**Anyway, moving on...**

Nad was standing dead in the center of nothing. Everything around him was completely black. He examined himself; he was wearing a large billowing white robe and sandals. His hair fell neatly across his face, completely smooth, a nice change from his usual scruffy, matted look. But the strangest of all was he felt...good...he felt normal. He ran his fingers across his face and chest; all his scars were gone along with the pain they usually caused him. The empty void inside him was filled and he felt nothing but bliss.

A large beam of light suddenly penetrated the darkness above him, it fell down on him and he felt himself getting closer to it, as is it was pulling him in. Suddenly, just before he was completely consumed by the pureness, something took hold of him. Like someone had grabbed him by the waist, the entity began pulling him downwards. He looked down to see what was grabbing him, nothing visible. Nad's pure silk robe began to dissolve, underneath it was the tattered Xiaolin rag he was wearing earlier, he noticed many rips and what were apparently singe marks. Before his eyes his hair began to twist and tangle, it matted itself and hung messily across his face. Finally, his scars began to return. They etched themselves across his body as if someone was clumsily drawing on him and the empty void in the pit of his soul opened up again.

Nad opened his eyes with a jolt, he struggled and contorted violently in panic, he felt his body was constricted and something was on his face. He felt someone pushing him down, slowly his vision came back to him and he was looking directly in the face of one of the monks. He felt his body ache all over, he tried to reach down to check his legs were ok, having a giant beam of flaming wood crush them probably didn't do them any good. But his arms were constricted to the bed along with his whole body. Then he realised, there was a large mask on his face, covering his mouth and nose. Before he could even think what to do next, he felt extremely weary and dizzy. The next thing he knew, he was asleep.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Omi asked Clay wearily, the small monk still had his lungs filled with smoke from the fire.

"I jus don know pardner..." Clay responded quietly.

"H-he has to be...he can't die..." Kimiko choked, tears welling in her eyes. Rai put a comforting arm around her. Even he was worried for Nad

It was still night, around one hour after the fire. The monks had put it out and had begun cleaning up the debris. Just before Nad was killed by the flames, the monks managed to drag him out. All of the other monks came out generally unscathed; Nad was the only one who actually was injured. His torso and legs were crushed and he lost a lot of blood.

Kimiko couldn't watch the body of her scarred friend slowly die. She got up and quietly slipped out of the room. She watched the monks clearing away the rubble and slowly wandered around until she came to the koi ponds. Every night she would awake around about when Nad slipped out. Every night she followed him to the koi ponds and every night she would watch him blissfully until dawn. Kimiko knelt down to where Nad usually sat and traced her fingers lightly across the water, she let out a sorrowful sigh and a single tear fell into the dark water.

Rai the monks re-stitch Nad up before realising Kimiko had slipped away. Around a year ago they had ended their relationship. Rai regretted it every single day. He still deeply cared for Kimiko but he knew that deep in her heart she wanted Nad, which would probably explain the deep dislike he harboured for him. He wandered outside for a bit until he saw a orange glow emit from behind one of the temple buildings, he walked around to the koi ponds and found Kimiko. She was offhandedly conjuring fireballs in her hand and gently tossing them in the air to simmer out.

"Hey you" He said in a playful tone sitting next to him.

"Oh, how long have you been standing there?!" She said in a mock angry tone.

"Not long, about ten minutes now" He laughed

"Perv" Kimiko giggled punching him.

The two sat, both fixated by the Koi pond until Rai piped up.

"So the fire was spicer huh?" Rai asked.

"Yeah...the pervert snuck in and tried to bag our wudai weapons. When I stopped in he set the room on fire and ran..." Kimiko replied. She knew she blatantly just lied but if she told Rai the truth then he told the others Nad would probably just get in more trouble for messing around with Spicer.

"What a weirdo. Do ya think Chase Young put him up to it?" Rai said thoughtfully. Kimiko shrugged. The two sat there for a few more minutes. Rai was feeling more uncomfortable as time went on as he stood up.

"You're going?" Kimiko asked trying not to sound relieved. It was never the same with Rai since they broke up.

"Yeah, gonna go see if the monks need any help" He flashed Kimiko one last smile and slowly walked off. Kimiko sighed with relief and turned her attention back to the koi pond.

**Geez I suck at endings don't I heh...**

**Anyway again im really sorry about not updating and I will update soon to make up for it**

**I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!!**

**And anyone else who reads...although I don't love you as much cuz you don't freakin review!!!**


	22. Love

**Well I'm half awake and half a world away, all my past mistakes and every mis-spent day proves that I'll never change I'll always stay the same I wouldn't have it any other way!  
**

**LESS THAN JAKE ARE MY GODS!!**

**So, so so so so so. , my speakers are working and my mp3 is fixed; now i can enjoy the sweet, sweet taste of music (music can taste right?) once again.**

**Particularly Less than Jake. As stationed above.**

**Tell me your fave bands in a pm or a review!**

**...il stop being retarded now....**

"Hey, Kim, pass the cereal would ya" Clay asked the troubled Japanese girl, spraying her with bits of bacon from his mouth. Kimiko screwed up her face and handed Clay the cereal box, quick to move her hand away before he seized it and ate it all in one go. Today Kimiko didn't feel like her doing her daily routine of watching how much Clay could eat before the table was cleared. Wiping bits of bacon off her face she left Clay to consume the whole table being as Omi was still in the hospital ward and Rai was still asleep.

"Thank you!" He shouted after her, still chewing his mouthful. Kimiko wandered through the temple hallways, towards the medical wing. She looked over at the previously burned building which was already nearly re-built thanks to the help of the wu.

Kimiko walked through the main hall, which was where there temporary 'beds' had been placed. Kimiko walked past Rai who was completely out of it, collapsed on the huge pile of pillows and duvets what had been lay down for them to sleep on. She watched him sleep; smiling slightly; although she was completely over him she still loved him to bits as a friend. Not to mention the fact that he was slumped lying on his face, his rear sticking up. Kimiko carried on to the medical ward.

She inched open the medical room door, and slipped in. She guessed Omi and Nad would still be asleep. She closed the door behind her and looked over at Omi; he was in a deep sleep, muttering the names of various attacks. She approached Nad and watched him lying on his bed for a few seconds. His bare chest was gashed and scarred worse than ever due to more recent wounds. She traced her palm across his stomach lightly feeling every scar and every crevice. She trailed up to his chest and put her hand flat on it. She felt it rise and fall rhythmically. Kimiko's head sternly told her to stop now before something happened, but she ignored her inhibition and cupped Nad's cheek in her hand. She began mindlessly brushing his hair to one side, paying more attention to his soft lips. She found herself getting closer to him; she moistened her lips and pressed them to his gently. Electric shot up her back, even though he was motionless Kimiko desperately wanted to do that since the first time she met him.

She pulled away and looked at him. Gradually her heart regained pace and she found herself wanting to do that again. She began to inch closer to him, her body quivering with anticipation until she noticed Nad's inquisitive eyes flutter open slowly. Instantly she pulled away, Nad looked at her blandly for a few seconds.

"Why did you stop?" He asked quietly. Kimiko's heart stopped. He had been awake the whole time!? With immense difficulty Nad sat up in his bed. He looked at Kimiko and smiled slightly. He raised his hand and pulled her slowly towards him until his lips were inch's away from her.

"I don't know what that was, but I liked it" Nad breathed quietly. Kimiko was overcome with passion and locked lips with him. He embraced her instinctively in his arms. After a few seconds the broke there embrace. Kimiko looked into Nad's eyes, the old spark he had in them when they first met had returned.

It was at this moment Kimiko realised they were meant to be. She loved him. Nad on the other hand didn't know what he was feeling. His stomach was doing somersaults and he hadn't got a care in the world l, was this love?

Before either of the two could say anything they were interrupted by a familiar naive voice.

"Were you eating Kimiko's lips for substance my friend?" Omi asked Nad curiously.

"I honestly don't know why I was doing it..." Nad replied truthfully.

**So FYI I went through my girlfriend's books, not to stereotype but am I right in assuming that most girls read stuff like twilight? **

**That would explain the extremely fluffy chapter; I did it for all my reviewers. (Who all happen to be girls.)**

**You get it?**

**Oh and im not a pervert. Like I said, all the fluff and kissing etc is for my readers. Not me.**

**Just clearing that up... **

**Scuse me while I go do some manly things to make me feel better.**


	23. Realisation

**Okay, there's no easy way to say this...so il just come out and say it.**

**I DONT LOVE YOU!**

**Wait, that's not right...oh yeah, so im gonna have to start wrapping this story up...yeah.**

**If I don't move on from this story soon I never will, in a few chapters im gonna start to cap it off.**

**In a month or two im gonna start another XS story, and what I want you guys to do, is tell me your ideas on what I should write about.**

**So, if you want me to do another romance, tell me! Or do you want a horror story, an angsty story? LET ME KNOW! Oh and as for pairings, if you want a pairing of course let me know, although im a little decisive when it comes to pairings...**

**If I do have a pairing im only gonna have one pair and it id prefer it to be a Rai-Kim, i will take other pairing into consideration but im pretty set on a Rai Kim fic.**

**One last thing and il shut up. Wanna see Nad in the next story? Yes or no? The only thing I won't have him with Kim, simply to appeal to a larger audience, most people don't like OC's ya see...**

**Enough talk, I owe you guys a chapter!**

Before no time, Nad was back on his feet, Omi was his old egotistical self, and now instead of a large bedroom the monks now had a larger bedroom.

But the biggest change was in Nad, ever since the incident his legs virtually didn't work but his personality was completely different. He was brighter, friendlier; he even tied things up with Raimundo. Kimiko on the other hand wasn't so bright, mostly because she was extremely confused. Deep down she always loved Nad, but it just wasn't right that someone she had abandon to die loved her. How could whoever watched over the universe allow that? She didn't deserve Nad...

Kimiko had been sitting at the Koi ponds for around an hour now, gently humming to herself watching the sunset. Behind her she heard some commotion, when she turned around she saw Clay talking with Rai, when she turned around Rai went slightly red and turned away. Clay looked at the blushing Rai and smiled, he shook his head and went to sit next to Kim while Rai skulked away, as red as a tomato.

"There aint no point in lying to ya...That kid still loves ya Kim." Clay said to Kimiko off handedly sitting down next to her. Kimiko looked at Clay shocked.

"What do you mean still?!" She blurted out. She meant to sound casual being as how her relationship with Rai was secret and always had been, even when they split up the kept it a secret. If anyone found out they would probably be kicked out of the temple. Clay pulled his hat over his eyes and smiled.

"You're a bad liar Kim...I watched you two for five years, you're my closest friends an I can read you like a book missy... you and Rai..." Clay smiled at her.

There was no point in denying it now, and Kimiko desperately need to vent her feelings to someone.

"But I don't love him back!" She again blurted. Kimiko looked down into her lap. For some reason she felt so bad saying what she just said out loud.

"I know ya don't..." Clay said comfortingly putting his arm around her.

" I got me a feeling that you're more into him..." Clay gestured towards a tree in the distance; Nad was lying underneath it, apparently sleeping.

"Ho....how did you know..." Kimiko said slightly embarrassed.

"Always have known" Clay shrugged.

"I can read you like a book" Clay once again smiled.

Kimiko continued sitting with Clay for another few minutes. Kimiko found it nice not to be sitting with a boy who she found it extremely awkward to be around.

"So why did ya break up with Rai?" Clay asked out of the blue. Kimiko found herself reminiscing back to that day...

"_You could never just forget him could you" Raimundo whispered coolly. Kimiko had snuck into his cubicle as she did every night. Except this time was different. It had been around a year since Nad disappeared and Kimiko found herself desperately wanting him since he left. She wouldn't stop talking about him and Rai couldn't let that slide without some conformation._

"_Hmm" Said Kimiko withdrawing from his chest. She had been hugging him as they always did, Kimiko had realised Rai was different tonight though._

"_Nad...I mean, you love him...don't you." Kimiko found everything become increasingly awkward._

"_I...No...I just..." Kimiko stuttered._

"_Kim...Im not mad, I just need to know. If you do I think we should break up...It's not fair on you..." Rai whispered again, his face falling slightly._

"_No Rai it's not like that..." Kimiko hissed, she wanted to desperately retort but she was running out of words._

"_Kim...Do you love him? Yes or no?" Rai said pushing her away looking her dead in the eye. Kimiko had always been told to be true to herself_

"_Yes" Kimiko said. Rai smiled at her, her cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her one last time before deliberately rolling over on his bed making Kimiko fall off._

"_Rai!" Kimiko hissed agitated._

"_Wait to ruin a perfect moment!" Kimiko got off the ground and dusted herself off._

"_Hey Chika, were just friends again now. Night" He yawned. Kimiko couldn't help but smile at Rai's goofiness._

"_Rai...it doesn't have to end this way..." Said Kimiko solemnly. _

_Rai sat up in his bed and looked her dead in the eye._

"_Yes it does. Now you go out tomorrow and look for him, tell him you love him."_

"Kim? KIM!" Kimiko snapped out of her flashback.

"You okay?" Clay asked.

"Oh....yeah im good... and it just wasn't working..." Kimiko said sadly.

"Oh" Was all Clay could manage. With that she pulled Clay into a hug and stood up, she need to do some thinking.

**So some serious Clayage.**

**Ya know that big loveable cowboys growin on me:]**

**So i haven't decided to end it the next chapter or the one after. Regardless the last chapter will take a bit of time to write because im gonna make it pretty long to make up for the recent lacking length of the stories...**


	24. Kidnap

**TIS A SNOW DAY!!**

**Yep! God smiles on me and closed all the schools where I am. But now im freezing cold...I guess I should dress properly before commencing in teh epic snowball war with my friends...**

**Anymawho...Yep this is the second to last chapter!**

**Only one more chapter to go after this and; BAM! Its over!**

**Im sad...**

The temple was silent. Not even the chirping of summer crickets could be heard on this humid night. Per daily routine Kimiko was quietly making her way to the koi ponds to meet Nad. She let her gown slacken over her shoulders and she wiped some forming beads of sweat from her brow. Kimiko hated summer. Sure it had its moments but her overall problem was the heat, she actually got sunburn when she was inside sometimes. She reached the koi ponds. Although Nad wasn't there. She could only guess he had gone to the bathroom or something. She sat down on the ponds edge and dipped her slender legs in the quaint water. Almost instantly she felt the fish start to swim around her toes and feet, she began to giggle like a small girl; she was very, very ticklish.

"Having fun?" Kimiko jumped slightly and turned around. No one.

"Nad?" She asked to the night. Kimiko recognised his gentle soothing voice. She waited a few seconds but nothing happened. Tentatively she turned her attention back to the pond, still alert. More than several occasions Nad had snuck up behind her. Kimiko's fingers twitched with anticipation ready to grab Nad from behind her. Suddenly Nad swung down in front of her. Kimiko fell backwards and scrambled back, her heart pounding. Nad was dangling from the tree above the pond by his legs, grinning ear to ear at Kimiko.

"Sorry couldn't resist" He said smiling at her. He offered his hand to Kimiko.

"I thought your legs didn't work..." sneered a disgruntled Kimiko, who was picking herself off the ground.

"They do but...they just suck is all...at least I don't feel pain in them!" Nad said trying to brighten up what he just said. Kimiko's demeanour lightened. She always felt guilty after Nad said things like that. He didn't mean to make her feel bad but it was just unfair how so much could happen to such an innocent boy. Although to be fair he didn't really care.

"How can you be so bright all the time? I mean I know I wouldn't be if I had all the stuff that's happened to you dumped on me..." Kimiko dipped her legs back into the cool water. Nad shrugged.

"No point in feeling sorry for myself I guess" Nad answered.

"Yeah I guess you're right...oh and by the way-"Mid sentence Kimiko unexpectedly yanked Nad's arm downwards He plunged headfirst upside down into the water. There was a huge splash and Kimiko (who was drenched head to toe) was laughing her head off. After several seconds the water calmed completely. Kimiko wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped laughing. The water went completely still and the bubbles floating to the top of the water stopped.

"Nad?" She asked. She started to panic. Did he even know how to swim?

Just before Kimiko plunged in after him, Nad burst from the pond, flailing his arms and chocking. He managed to grab onto the ledge and he began to calm. His breathing was slow and wheezing. Suddenly he coughed up a fair bit of water and pond weed. Kimiko instantly jerked him up from the water. She wiped the hair out of his eyes and slapped his face gently a few times, starting to panic.

"C'mon Nad say something, I was just playing!" She slapped his face a few more times and again he coughed up another load of water. His blue eyes flickered open and he stared blankly at Nad

"T-truce?!" Nad said weakly. Kimiko Smiled at him widely and hugged him tight."

"Yeah I think that makes us about even" Nad smiled up at her and Kimiko hugged him again. She looked down into his blue eyes and swallowed hard. Kimiko found herself inching closer to Nad until her lips touched his, she closed her eyes and kissed Nad. When she opened them she was lying in the hospital wing.

Kimiko sat bolt upright and span her head around wildly looking around, outside it was light and the wing was completely empty. What the hell just happened? Kimiko heard footsteps coming from the corridor and the other three monks walked in led by Omi.

"Who could have committed this travesty? Who?!" Omi shouted to Raimundo and Clay.

"Take a guess cromedome...He left his name on the ransom note." Rai spat sarcastically at the small monk shoving a piece of parchment in his face.

"Ransom note?!" Kimiko shouted at the boys. They all spun to look at her for a few seconds.

"Oh...you're awake..." Clay said breaking the silence. Raimundo vaulted the beds in his way and hugged Kimiko.

"Are you O.K? Did he hurt you?!" Raimundo practically cried. Kimiko pried Rai off her and shook her head.

"Yeah im fine..." Kimiko said rubbing her temples. Behind Rai Clay rolled his eyes at the Brazilian.

"So what happened, where's Nad?" Kimiko asked the boys.

"Well..." Clay began sitting on Kimiko's bed making the bed wobble dangerously.

"We found ya by the ponds unconscious, with this note left beside ya." Clay handed Kimiko the note making sure not to make eye contact. The note read:

_To whom it may concern_

_We have your friend, in exchange for all of your Elemental weapons and Shen Gong Wu I give you my word he will remain unharmed._

_Chase_

"We figured he used the Wushan geyser on you..." Raimundo asserted breaking the silence. Kimiko read the note over and over until it clicked. She leapt out of bed and made for the Shen gong wu vault. The others in close pursuit.

**BOOM CLIFFHANGER!**

**So yeah, final chapter next time, like I promised it will be long and by long i mean long. Gimme a week to work on it and I should have it all done by next Tuesday!**

**Nad can't swim...**

**Oh yeah =, and I count 5 people who actually read and review this story (you know who you are) so that should be five ideas on my next fic.**

**Im not trying to steal any of your ideas by the way guys I just want to make sure that all you guys are tuned into my next story, I really want to make sure you enjoy it, I would gladly right another fic just for you guys. If other people review, great! But as long as I have you then YAY!**

**On another note im starting a fan club based on the wonder that is me. To join just PM me. Because let's face it girls, you know you want me.**

**Only joking.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey!**

**So recently I got a virus, my computer crashed completely along with all my existing FF work, coursework, songs, and software. Everything. **

**What im saying is before I can even consider updating I have to get my computer fixed. And after that my main priority is to re do all my coursework, get all my songs, images media back then start where I left off. **

**Obviously Im posting this on another computer. A computer which I barely have access to so there is no way I could update. I go round my friends houses a lot so I can still check my emails and PM etc but im really sorry, I can't update.**

**Im just gonna post this on my two current stories so everyone knows the situation.**

**It will be three weeks at least before I can start updating. If I get the slightest opportunity to update somehow I will. But I doubt it.**

**Sorry again, thanks for bearing with me. Wish me luck on three weeks I have ahead of me, re-writing coursework.**


	26. the final chapter dum DUM dummmmm

**Okay, still rewriting coursework, fixing my computer up and stuff but I can't keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**Umm, ok final chapter...Yeah...Here guys. I really hope you like it.**

Kimiko finished packing all of the Wu into one bag; she shrunk the bag with the changing chopsticks and tucked the tiny sack into her robe. She sprinted outside and heard the stone grinding together behind her as the vault sealed shut. Kimiko bounded onto the waiting Dojo's back and within seconds they were soaring through the air.

"What were you doin in their Kimi?" Clay asked. Kimiko ignored him. Clay exchanged nervous glances with Omi. Kimiko had completely disregarded what anyone had told her and literally forced the other warriors onto Dojo's back. She looked dead serious and was constantly grinding her fists. They were headed for Chase's lair. Despite constant warnings from master Fung not to give Chase what he wants, Kimiko chose to disregard the warnings and carried on with abandon.

As the group drew nearer to the silent valley where Chase's lair lay in wait, Kimiko felt her heart start to pound. Sweat began to seep through her pale skin, dampening her robes. Grasping the situation by its hem, Kimiko limbered up and repeatedly told herself everything would be OK. Dojo landed outside Chase's lair and the four warriors hopped off, Dojo shrunk and wrapped himself around Clay's shoulders.

"This place gives me the shivers..." Dojo whispered as the monks were swallowed by darkness. Ahead of them were several lit braziers that flickered eerily, giving off an aura of foreboding discomfort.

"Yes, indeed this place is rather scary..." Omi said uneasily. Kimiko led the way, her face set like stone. She was shaking with a combination of anticipation, unease and anger.

Finally, after the tedious anticipation of walking through Chase's lair, (mingled with the fear of being attacked) they came to a large dome shaped room, in the middle was a lowered platform like an arena of sorts. Chase stood on the other end of the room in plain sight. Wuya sat by his legs smiling at the monks. Kimiko jumped down onto the arena cautiously began to walk into the domes center. She heard the large entrance behind her get sealed shut but she dared not turn around. She kept her eyes fixed on Chase. The other monks walked to her side and the group all struck fighting poses. Chase laughed slightly and snapped his fingers; several cat warriors jumped down from nowhere and surrounded the monks. All were growling menacingly at them but before anyone could react, Chase snapped his fingers again. All the cat warriors stopped growling and simply sat on the spot.

"Welcome" Chase sneered at the monks.

Kimiko felt the fire burn up inside her; she stared at Chase, not daring to blink. She wanted to remember that snide smile before she killed him. Every second she stared into his yellow eyes she felt such intense rage build up inside her until she could withstand it no more. Before she even knew what was going on she found herself running full pelt at Chase although she did not dare stop, even when she realised what she was doing. She kept on running, all she could see was Chase still smirking. Before she got there she heard him snap his fingers again, a single cat warrior ran out in Kimiko's way. It heckled and growled, Kimiko stopped, she balled up some fire and hurled it at the large warrior, she got him square in the face and the cat warrior fell backwards into the abyss separating Chase and Kimiko.

"Where is he?!" Kimiko snapped at Chase, she had to restrain herself not to lunge at him when a mere laugh was his response, but found herself being held back by Clay and Rai.

"Give us back our dear friend Nad or suffer a beating Chase Young!" Omi shouted at Chase.

"Friend?! Please..." Chase scoffed. He turned around and sat down in his throne.

"As far as he's concerned you're just the people who look after him, he hates you just as much as he hates me. Through some misplaced sense of pride he feels it's degrading for all of you to treat him differently..." Chase finished and whispered something to Wuya, keeping his gaze fixed on the warriors.

"He's changed." Kimiko growled.

"Maybe!" Chase said, suddenly standing up clapping his hands.

"But it doesn't matter anyway...What I really want to see is how he will fare against, oh...twenty tigers?" Before anyone could say anything Wuya came from behind the throne dragging Nad by the turf of his hair. He was apparently unconscious.

Kimiko nearly punched Clay and Rai just to get to Chase.

"What happened to our deal, look we have the Wu!" Kimiko screamed frantically.

"What?!" all the other monks screamed.

"I thought we weren't gonna bring the Wu" Clay said slowly, yet to catch up.

Wuya and Chase watched the teammates squabble joyously.

"Chaos..." Wuya whispered to Chase seductively.

"Ahem." Chase coughed loudly, all the monks stopped to face him.

"I lied about the exchange of mere Shen gong Wu Now, time for you to watch him die." Wuya snapped her fingers and several of her rock creatures sprouted from the earth beneath them, before they knew it each monk was concealed inside one of the monsters. Kimiko watched, horrified as Chase threw Nad onto the cold hard floor. Nad was only a few inches away from Kimiko, she noticed him stir and he opened his eyes slightly.

Kimiko literally didn't know what to say to him. He was about to be brutally ripped to shreds by a group of cats. Tears began to well up in her sapphire eyes as she found herself being moved further away from him. All the rock creatures holding the monks stood in a line on the edge of the arena, Chase signalled and the cat warriors began to close in. Nad stood up wearily, he managed to keep his balance but was incredibly weak. Not only had he been deprived of food, his whole body ached from several beatings he had received in Chases dungeons earlier. He didn't know what to do as the cat warriors closed in on him. Then he noticed something, on the edge of the arena, a girl. She was hazy because and blurry, but he recognised her she was behind some bars, she reaching for him. She was draped in crimson robes tied on by a blue sash. Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and her sapphire eyes showed nothing but fear and sadness.

"Kimiko?" Nad whispered.

"NAD!" Kimiko screamed as the boy was mercilessly bundled by the cat warriors. Kimiko pounded her cage bars, tears rolling down her face, screaming. Rai and Omi watched in disbelief but Clay was simply sitting down. Kimiko turned away, she couldn't bear to watch. When she noticed Clay not even watching. All the hate and anger she was feeling directed itself at Clay, the person she loved was currently being horribly ripped to shreds and her supposed friend didn't even care. Before she could scream at Clay he began to glow. A green aura surrounded him and with a mighty roar the large Texan pounded his fists on the ground and all the rock creatures crumbled to dust. Kimiko sat dumfounded. Clay stood up and rushed to help his friends up.

"What?" He asked noticing Kimiko staring at him confused.

"You didn't think I was doing nothin' did ya?"

Kimiko instantly began running at the huge circle of tigers all blindly swiping and biting everything they came in contact with. But before she could do anything she noticed a small heap crawling out of the circle. She stopped and peered at it for a few seconds before she realised. That heap was Nad. She ran by his side and quickly dragged him a few meters away before anyone realised anything. She lay him on his back, his eyes were closed but he was breathing. Nad had several claw marks over his body and several bite marks but came off generally okay, especially seeing as how he had just been attacked by twenty odd tigers.

"Nad?!" Kimiko repeated several times, finally the beaten boy came around, he inched his eyes open and looked into Kimiko's face for a few seconds before smiling.

"I knew it was you..." He whispered. Kimiko didn't know what he just said but she didn't care, she wrapped her arms around him and tears began rolling down her face again, although this time they were tears of happiness.

Finally she ended the embrace and Nad slowly sat up.

"Weren't we at the koi ponds a minute ago?" Nad asked wearily, he nearly fell over again but Kimiko caught him and helped him to his feet.

"Long story..." Kimiko said. The pair looked ahead of them, before them was a huge pile of cats and on top of them stood Omi, Clay and Raimundo.

"These pussies get weaker every time we meet em'" Raimundo said cockily.

"Yeah, they sure aren't what they used to be..." Clay said, sounding rather disappointed. All three of the monks jumped down from the pile and each greet Nad in their own way. Omi hugged his legs, Clay pat his shoulder and Rai just stood there looking at him from a distance. Everyone watched as Rai and Nad looked at each other for a few seconds, suddenly all the tension was gone between them.

"Y'know up until now I never realised how much I would miss ya...even if I am better looking than you..." Rai said smiling. Nad looked him square in the eye and smiled back.

"Maybe...But you know I could kick your ass in a fight any day right?" The two boys looked at each other still smiling for a few more seconds before they both burst out laughing. They both pulled each other into a hug.

"I thought you two don' hated each other?" Clay asked quietly.

"Oh we do...Just not as much anymore." Rai shouldered Nad and again they both started laughing.

"I hate to break up the little reunion, but you do realise this means you all die?" Chase said growing incredibly impatient.

"Oh yeah?! You and what army?" Shouted Rai indicating to the unconscious pile of cats.

"This army..." Said Chase smiling. He raised his hands and the huge pile of cat warriors disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, in the car warriors place stood several regimented skeletons, each with full armour on and each clutching razor sharp swords.

"That is a good army..."Omi said dumbfounded. Suddenly Wuya in a puff of smoke appeared in front of the monstrosities.

"Attack!" She screeched, pointing at the monks

Deciding not to ask questions all four monks struck stances.

"We can take these walking corpses...I hope..." Rai said reassuringly to the others.

"Kim, you gon' get Nad outta here? I don't think he's quite up for fighting..." Clay said to Kimiko, making sure he kept his eyes set on the skeletons. Kimiko grabbed Nad and quickly shouldered him to the side of the arena. She looked over and she could just make out her three friends violently attacking everything that didn't have skin. All Kimiko could do was shoot carefully aimed fireballs at the skeletons, she couldn't leave Nad. After around five minutes the whole arena was littered with random bones and bits of shattered amour and weaponry.

"Is that all of them?!" Omi asked, panting. The three monks stood back to back surveying the room.

"I think so..." Rai said cautiously. Suddenly Wuya's cackling voice echoed through the room.

"Not as long as im here..." She jumped into the center of the arena and raised her arms. All the skeletons sprung the life again, poised and ready to fight.

"Kim! Take out Wuya, or she's just gonna keep bringing em back!" Clay shouted, seconds before the trio was bundled by the renewed undead.

Kimiko looked around, frantically searching for the old hag, and sure enough she was standing but a few meters to the side watching the spectacle whilst laughing maniacally.

"Hey, you old hag!" Kimiko screamed, making sure to grab her attention. Using all the strength she could muster she summoned every bit of fire she could, fire cascaded around her and she shot several fireballs at her. For the first time in her life Kimiko was aiming to kill. Wuya rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the oncoming projectile

"Xiaolin whore!" she hissed at Kimiko. Wuya picked up one of the discarded swords from the floor and ran at Kimiko, the weapon brandished above her head.

"Im going to make this slow and painful..." Wuya sneered. For a good minute Wuya and Kimiko battled it out, not one of them taking so much as a scratch.

"Xiaolin fire storm!" Kimiko began using all her energy for one final attack, Wuya seized this moment to strike; Kimiko was vulnerable while charging up.

Ignoring the fact the Kimiko was completely engulfed in flame, Wuya ignored the intense pain she felt when grabbing Kimiko's throat and lifted her a few inches off the ground. Suddenly the power surging through Kimiko's body got cut off with her air flow and the flame surrounding her stopped. She began flailing about in Wuya's grasp and audibly choking.

"Like I said, im going to make this slow and painful..." Wuya slowly began to push the blade in her hand towards Kimiko's stomach. Kimiko simply squeezed her eyes shut waited for her life to end. Several seconds passed and nothing happened. Kimiko opened her eyes a fraction and saw the exact same sight she saw when she had closed them. Wuya's expression had not changed a bit. In fact she wasn't even moving anymore. Looking down Kimiko saw the blade she brandished slip from her hand and land on the floor with a clatter, Wuya's grip slacked and Kimiko fell to the floor. A small trickle of blood rolled out the corner off her mouth and her eyes rolled up into her head. Wuya simply fell to the floor, contorted one last time and simply stopped moving.

"Wha..." Kimiko spluttered. She had no idea what just happened. She looked up and standing behind where Wuya stood, was Nad. In his hand he had a small dagger, dripping with blood.

"Nad..." Kimiko said weakly. Nad dropped the dagger and frowned ay Wuya. Kimiko stuttered a few times. She couldn't find words to say what she was feeling. Instead she simply lunged at Nad and began hugging him.

"Kim...A little...help here..."Kim whizzed around, she had completely forgot about the huge fight going on a few meters away from her. The whole arena was a litter of bones, armour and shattered weapons. Dead in the center of the room Rai and Omi were struggling to even stand up against the several remaining enemies. She could make out the large heap which looked like hopefully, unconscious Clay being guarded by Rai and Omi

Kimiko instantly began running towards them, if she didn't hurry they would be dead for sure. Omi was on his knees, meagrely avoiding certain death by inches. Rai had a little more energy as he was actually still fighting. Kimiko got around halfway before she heard the familiar deathly laugh creep from behind her. Kimiko turned around and Chase young was standing directly behind Nad. He had him held up close to him, pointing the same knife that had just slain Wuya directly at his neck.

"Kimiko Tohomiko...I never thought it would be you holding the fate of who lives and dies in your palms." Chase smiled at her waiting for a reply. He was threatening to kill Nad.

"No!" Kimiko gasped weakly.

"As I was saying..." Chase continued.

"If you save your friend. Then Nad dies, but I guarantee you and your friends will leave this place alive and of course vice versa. But either way will you be able to live with yourself for choosing...it doesn't really matter..."

Chase began laughing maniacally at Kimiko; she could either save the one she loved, or save one of her dearest friends.

"Kim..." Rai chocked. The skeleton had one hand wrapped around his neck and the other was trying to push the blade into Rai's stomach.

"You better chose quickly Kimiko, because otherwise they will all die." Kimiko fell to her knees.

"I can't..."She said weakly. Tears began rolling down her face. Nad decided enough was enough and something inside his mind clicked.

"Kim...im gonna make this easy for you..." Nad said slowly to her. He looked her in the eyes, smiled one last time, his eyes flashed the fantastic blue they once were again. He kicked one of the skeletons swords up from the floor and with one motion impaled the blade through his stomach right up to the hilt. Everything stopped. Nad fell to the floor with a thump. Chase simply stood there. He was incredibly confused, did he just kill himself? Before he could ponder the situation any further he felt a warm tingling sensation in his stomach. He looked down and saw a large pierce in his armour plate. Crimson fluid began to drip down his armour and like the very blood seeping from his stomach; Chase fell to the floor dead.

For Kimiko it was all too unreal to comprehend. She weakly fell to her knees and began sobbing. She was just about to lose everything that was dear to her. Nad was dead, and her friends had surely been killed by now. Suddenly she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. The touch was too...nice to be anyone other than a friends, she slowly turned around and looked into the battered face of Rai.

"Raimundo..." She weakly choked. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes tight.

"Its all a dream...right..." Kimiko whispered.

"Yeah...it's a dream."

**I have nothing to really say right now. At least not in a subtle away...**

**So basically, im a little sad that the stroy is now over but at the same time relived that I can start a better one.**

**Im more so sad than relieved though, this story was the first one I ever wrote and although reading back on it I realised how much it sucked heh.**

**Im not even gonna attempt to explain how much everyone who reviewed means to me. If it weren't for you guys (you know who you are) I would probably had never finished this story. Once again Im hoping all my friends who read this like it.**

**ANYWAY**

**Enough of the bullshit fluff. I just depressed myself. No need for tearful endings right? I mean I will be back.**

**I owe you guys an epilogue because I can't leave it like I have so one VERY LAST CHAPTER TO COME!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**


	27. Epilouge

**Okay! Here's the long overdue epilogue!**

**So the deal is once I finished all my current stories I will make another XS story eventually, so keep your eyes peeled or say in touch with me.**

**Im more than happy to talk to anyone who wants to talk of me by the by. Although my internet is horrendously slow so I can't talk through msn, it will have to be through email.**

**Speaking of me, I now have a bad self picture on my profile page with me looking sad and emo. But I have my sooper kewl hat on!!!**

The sun peaked in the sky, beneath it the land flourished, dotted with fields of lush green, huge beautiful mountains and lakes that reflected the sky perfectly. Kimiko Tohomiko walked through a large field. She took several fleeting looks around. This place used to be a huge demonic mountain, the very same one where Chase Young lived. But now it was a simple poppy field, flourishing in the summer heat. Unlike most days she wasn't garbed in her temple robes. She was wearing casual denim jeans and a baggy top; it went well with her pale complexion.

Kimiko was simply wandering around. It was one year on from what happened, she was still at monk school, although it wasn't the same. Not without him. But everything was so much better now. She was older and generally better than ever, Raimundo was still the leader, Omi still the big headed kid and Clay the huge hearted Texan. She sat down under a large drooping willow and closed her eyes. Ever since he died everything was so much different. But in the good sense. No more competition for Wu or anything, it was just plain sailing. Hanging out with her friends and training day by day. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Came a familiar voice. Kimiko turned around. She smiled at him and hugged him, the boy sat down next to her.

"Y'know, I don't get why you insist coming here so often. Especially after everything that happened in this place."

"Yeah, I know...But for some reason it reminds me how lucky I am to still have you with me." The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled again.

"Y'know it was nice of Master Fung to take me in like that..." the boy continued.

"Well it's not like you had anywhere else to go...I mean you're parents are...Well you know, and my dad is kinda scared of you after they way you flipped out on him..." The two laughed. Suddenly they were interrupted by a certain Texans booming voice.

"Hey Kimiko, Nad, Lets go, new Wu on the loose!" In the distance they saw three figures sitting atop Dojo. Kimiko stood up and seized Nad's hand.

"Ugh, whats the rush...our only competition is Spicer... "Kimiko yanked him up off the ground.

"Ok! Geez im going..." Nad groaned. Kimiko laughed and hugged him again.

"Yeah, but still..." Kimiko replied, still trying to yank him up from the ground. Nad looked at her, suddenly he jumped up and together the couple raced back to Dojo.

**HAHA!! Bet you thought he died!! It's perfectly plausible to be stabbed through the stomach with a sword and live...I think...**

**To avoid confusion, the person who died in the story was Chase.**

**Y'know when I was writing this I realised *whispers* I don't know what an epilogue is...**

**Anyway, there we go. For the last time on this board for a while;**

**Don't forget to enjoy and review :P**


End file.
